Another day Another Story
by bookfanatic34
Summary: Andromeda (female Percy) has arrive in Forks. She bring mystery to the Cullen family and the La Push wolves. Who is this stranger and what are her secrets? All of their answers arrive in books. What exactly do they tell about her? and What are their reactions? Read and you will find out. ;)
1. Purgatory

All rights go to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan. Also thank XxxBellaBellaxxX for the storyline which I wouldn't have come up with. Oh and the title.

Edward's Point of View

High School.

Or was purgatory a better word? I don't know if it is like this for every kid on the planet. Or God is just making me pay for my sins. The latter is most probable since I could read the other teenagers minds and I didn't read torture from their minds. Sigh

Well at least there was something different today. Not really. It was just another addition to the school population. A female. Of course almost every male here was already imaging themselves in love with her . It was like she was their shiny new toy they had to win or something. I had to tune out the males thoughts even more, after today. I was interested though what did they see in her? I mean she looks plain enough to me. Rather dull green eyes, black hair nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe the most unusual thing about her was her name, Andromeda Jackson. Which was the name of the girl in Greek mythology that was chained for a monster as a sacrifice. That is until Perseus saved her.

I could hear from across the room that Jessica Stanley was giving her all of the dirty laundry on the Cullen clan. I was going to read Andromeda's mind when I heard nothing. I mean literally nothing. I even checked to see if she was still there. She was, but then why couldn't I read her mind? Jasper must have felt my frustration because he raised an eyebrow at me. I just shook my head at him. I turned around and looked at her, trying to read her mind again. I thought maybe I needed to see her when I read her mind. It didn't work.

When I thought I had just gotten a whiff of her thoughts. I was pushed out of her mind. I mean like literally pushed out. But I mean she couldn't do that could she? As I was pondering this she gave me a look that said _Quit trying to read my mind_. To say I was stunned would had been an understatement. It must have shown on my face because she just threw me a half-smirk that was both dangerous as it was innocent. Does that even make sense?

I turned to Jasper after Jessica had regain her attention.

"Can you feel her emotions?" I urgently asked him. He quirked his eyebrow at me and said "Yeah," I inhaled breath oxygen I didn't need, "Why? Can't you read her mind."

I shook my head. His eyes widen, which could have been quite funny if it wasn't such a serious situation. It was a serious situation because we didn't know if she knew our secret or not. That was what my job mostly was. Checking the mortals mind to see if they knew our secret, if there was just a vague suspicion then we would have to move. Before the vague became a full one.

By the end of lunch period we were where we were at the beginning. Without answers and full of questions. Fortunately my next period, biology I had with her. Also being that every desk was filled except mine. Giving me a chance to study her more and perhaps get some answers. I had already put my family up to date. So they knew what kind of trouble we were if she knew something.

Two minutes after I had sat down. Andromeda came in with Angela. Andromeda didn't look like much of a talker or a hoarder of attention. Which would have made them instant friends. Which I couldn't understand. Why was she hanging out with Jessica Stanley of all people? Was she trying to get information about us? Whoa, I had really become paranoid. I mean she doesn't know anything about us. For God's sake she had not even been here a day.

When she presented her slip to Mr. Banner. I overheard him telling her about how he will help her since she had ADHD and dyslexia. Maybe it was good that she was sitting next to me so that I could help her. When Mr. Banner finally let her go, she finally came to sit by me. She had not even crossed half of the space between us when I smelled her. She had such an overpowering smell. She smelled like the sea. Salty, and something that can be described as uncontrollable, and unpredictable. In all a very nice smell.

I leaned toward her and said, " Hello my name is Edward Cullen and I have to say welcome to our school."

She laughed at the last part and said "Hi my name is Andromeda and thanks for the welcoming." When I stared at her I realized that her eyes weren't a dull green at all but rather a green that seemed to be alive and full of humor. Though if you went past that you also saw pain. Who was this girl?

By the end of the class. I learned that there was nothing alarming about her. She has dyslexia, ADHD, a great sense of humor, she was all selfless and completely loyal. When I arrived to my car I saw that my family was already there. Jasper immediately asked me, "Well, what did you find out?" All the while the rest of my family had anxious expression well except Alice. "She suspects absolutely nothing. Well from what I gathered from what she said, and anyway we overreacted."

"WE overreacted?" Rosalie asked incredulously. I threw her a look "Fine, maybe I overreacted." I huffed. While I was saying this Jasper wasn't looking so convinced. I gave him a questioning glance and he finally spoke "I truly don't believe she is normal, I have a feeling that she is hiding something. She I don't but she reminds me of a soldier. I I can't explain it, weird, huh." We all believed now that there was something that Andromeda was hiding. After all we all trusted Jasper's hunches. It was rare thing when he was wrong. The part that was most intriguing to me was the soldier comment. Could she really have served as a soldier? Who was Andromeda really?

As we drove off, we all watched as she climbed onto her ride. We saw as she drove on her way to La Push. Was she going there just to see the beach? So many questions not enough answers.


	2. Befuddled and one hot girl

All rights go to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan.

Thanks to all who reviewed and do not worry they will read the books. Though it will be in the next chapter.

Paul's point of view

I was out on patrol with Sam and Seth when we heard noises coming from a short distance from where we were. It sounded like a struggle. Between what we didn't know. Since the fray seemed to be between a sword and a rock. The rock maybe, was the hard granite skin of a vampire but the smell wasn't there and it just sounded off. The sword...well I didn't have a theory about that. Make that we since the other two didn't know either. Seth and I were all for bursting in there and to start attacking. Sam of course thought we should check it out first and attack, if we had to at the right moment. He was no fun. Sigh.

_Paul, Seth we have to be careful. We don't know, maybe it is just a human slashing a rock with a sword, _ Sam thought, it was layered with the minimum force of an alpha order to make us follow it. He hadn't even finished thinking it when we were already running toward the noise. When we got closer we could hear grunts and roars and we also saw a tree topple over. We stayed hidden in the trees to check out what was happening, since we had not faced a situation liked this before. The place we were looking at seemed to be a clearing. What we saw there was unbelievable, there was this smoking hot girl there. Let me finish it wasn't just her hotness though. Though that was enough to leave me befuddled.

_Anything can leave you befuddled _,Seth thought, with a snicker. Sam just grunted in agreement and told us to keep our head in the game. I wasn't befuddled by everything though, right? I mean I don't get distracted or anything when in a dire situation. I mean sure I like girls, but I don't get distracted by them all the time. Seth just chuckled at what I was thinking and I knew Sam had rolled his eyes and said, _ Paul focus._

Anyway back at the clearing, I already told you about the hot girl. What I didn't tell you was that she seemed to be fighting a bull man thing with a sword. Yep, you heard it-or well read it, but that is not the point- a sword. At least we got that part, right. The girl didn't seem to be having any trouble so we just watched and tried to figure out what the shenanigan was happening.

_ Sam, I think know what that thing is. _I thought toward him.

_What do you think it is, Paul? _I tried to ignore the surprise in his voice. I mean I paid attention in class. It doesn't mean anything that I learned this before the cute Greek mythology intern came.

_I think it is the minotaur, _I responded. I could tell he wasn't accepting this. So I showed him my memory of that day.

Learning about the half-man, half-bull Greek monster. About how he was the creature that was born out of an affair between Pasipha, Minos wife, and a white bull. He was also the same minotaur that was stuck in a maze that was made by Daedalus. That didn't explain the fruit of the loom underwear, though. Sam and Seth couldn't explain it either.

_Paul, I think you are right, I mean Sam think about it makes perfect sense why the minotaur should be in the Olympic peninsula. _Seth thought sarcastically. _Well, what else can it be? Seth huh?_

_Gosh, Paul you don't have to take it so hard, I was just joking. I too think that it is the minotaur. It just doesn't explain why its here and how can it be alive. I mean they are just myths right Sam?_

We could hear the inner turmoil in Sam's head whether to believe it or not. He finally thought to us, _I once thought we were myths too, Seth. _He was right all shape shifters thought that the myths of shape shifting was just that myths, but look at us now, I thought sarcastically. We were men who turned into wolves whenever vampires were in the area. We also don't age and have amazing healing abilities. We just have to keep our tempers in check.

_ We have to keep our tempers in check? _Seth thought. Okay maybe I had to work on it more than others. That is not the point though. _It isn't?_ Sam was the one who thought this instead of Seth. Which surprised me, and to an extent Seth. We shut up after we heard that she was speaking. At first we thought she was talking to us, I mean the minotaur doesn't understand right?

She was repeating it again, "Do you really want to do this again, ground beef? Wasn't it enough that I have already beaten you twice before?" she said even when not seeing her I could tell there was smirk in her face. Clearly thinking that she could beat it. The minotaur roared and launched itself at her. I thought it was going to get her since she didn't move, but at the last moment she did. It ended up hitting a tree which shuddered. That was probably how the earlier tree had fallen. When the minotaur had launched herself at her, she had turned around.

I was thankful for that minotaur launching at her. For if not I would have not seen her face. Because when I looked into her green eyes. I felt myself glowing inside. I felt the strings that used to hold me to this earth come undone. They became replaced with a million steel cables that all directed themselves to her. My greatest fear now was that I wouldn't see her face again. That the minotaur would get her. I felt when gravity didn't hold me down to this earth, and was replaced by her. Her and her green eyes. Eyes full of joy and pain. Eyes full of humor and hurt. Eyes that were windows to her beautiful soul.

_Oh brother another one, _Seth thought, but I wasn't listening. I was too distracted by the goddess in front of me. She had silky, shiny black hair, glowing green eyes, and a killer body. I was one lucky dude. Though I don't think it would have mattered to me if she had a third eye or something like that. She would have still been the most beautiful creature to my eyes.

All of this while she was still battling the minotaur. She looked like she was getting bored. The following time that the minotaur launched itself at her. I almost broke through the trees but before I could do it. She had already sidestepped, but this time instead of just sidestepping she brought out her sword and ripped him in half. She did it with such ease I was surprised but before I could think about it more it was already disintegrating and turning into dust.

If it were possible I loved her more and more. _Wow Paul your girl is one cool chick, _Seth thought and Sam agreed with him. _Can we go talk to her Sam? _I asked while looking at her, _I gue- _Sam didn't finish his thought for at that moment. She whistled and a horse with wings swooped down from the sky and took her away. We were left there looking after her retreating speck in the sky. I started to despair thinking that I wouldn't see her again.

When I felt another wolf's thoughts. It was Quil, we waited a moment to take in his thought which were news. Apparently the Cullen family had asked Jacob if we had seen a girl with black hair and green eyes around here. The ones that went to school figured there was something unusual about her. _They had no idea, _we all thought since Quil had already read our memories too and had seen my imprint.

What exactly is she then? Was the question going through all of our heads. _Quil change back and call the Cullens. We are going to discuss this in person. See if they are willing to meet us at the baseball clearing where they sometimes play baseball at 8'o clock. _Sam ordered him. _We will run back to change and then Collin and Brady can start their shift, _told us we just nodded our heads and started running back. A meeting with the Cullens... this should be fun.

Don't forget to review! Aren't you excited about their meeting? You know I am. _Mysteriously laughs._


	3. One dancing bear lady and two others

Thanks to all of the people that reviewed! All rights go to Rick Riordan and Stephenie Meyer. Exhilarated you completely read my mind. That was part of my idea since the beginning :D

Paul' point of view

It was finally time for the meeting. We had decided to bring our imprints to the meeting since it wasn't dangerous and it concerned one of our own, well mine, but since I am of the pack she is too. _Mine? _Embry thought, _she doesn't even know you exist man. _The rest of the wolves snickered at this, well except Seth who instead gave me a pitying gaze. Well as much as a glance can look pityingly in a wolf.

Let's see almost everyone was here. The Cullen clan was here. Edwart- who rolled his eyes at that and no it is not misspelled I just call him that-Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett and the blond chick, Rosalie. Jacob, Quil, Embry, Jared, Seth, Leah, Brady and Collin were here. The ones missing were Sam, and his imprint Emily, Kim, Jared's imprint, and Quil's imprint Claire. They weren't here since the fact they couldn't run and Sam wasn't here because he was driving them here.

-15 minutes later-

We could all smell the food they had brought a mile back and let me tell you we wolves were hungry. When they finally parked the truck and started walking we ran to them, after of course phasing back to human form, to snatch the food away. Emily looked like she expected it and quickly slipped the basket to Sam, who knowing the hungriness for food looked pretty clueless and without a word got it from her hands. He wasn't prepared when all of the wolves launched ourselves at him to get the sandwiches and hot dogs. After he was completely empty handed we retreated with each of us at least getting ten hot dogs each and 5 liter bottles. When Sam finally got up after we tackled him he was bruised from the many shape shifters that had been on him. After he got up we went back to the place the Cullens were watching us with amused expressions.

After five minutes of eating the Cullens finally realized that they should start to talk first. So Edward began to tell us of his day and how he had met her. We mostly didn't interrupt, well actually I was the only that interrupted. I only interrupted because he said that he believed at first that there wasn't anything interesting about my Andromeda and that was absolutely insulting. I mean just by looking at her she screams out interesting in big, bold, capitalized letters. I interrupted by growling at him and he got the message pretty quickly he even had the decency to look scared.

After he finished telling his tale it was our turn. Sam had started to open his mouth but I beat him to it. "We were on patrol just like any other day when we heard noises." With the campfire's flames flickering around-we had built it earlier-it was making me look pretty ghostly. Since the vampires and most of the wolves, except Quil hadn't heard our story yet, they looked entertained too.

After my tale was finished I looked around to watch the expressions around the fire. The vampires faces showed shock while the pack's faces showed astonishment and shocked. Surprisingly I found jealousy in one of the wolves faces. Wanna guess? You got it! It was Seth I guess all the love in the pack had finally gotten to him. It was rather unexpected since he acted all you know not dopey-lovey. I was the only one to noticed it though. I gotta say I would be jealous too. After all I am one lucky guy. She is beauty's incarnation after all. No one could com-

I didn't get to finish my thoughts, since the shock of my story had worn off. Filthy bloodsuckers interrupting my daydreams. Anyway it was Carlisle that had interrupted my thoughts he was still speaking, "-so what do you want to do Sam? Have people watch her wherever she goes? She wouldn't spill our secrets since we know know she is hiding a big secret herself."

All the while the doc had been talking Sam's face had a thoughtful look to it. He finally spoke, "No I don't thinks so since the moron over here is her imprint she will most likely trust him when they meet. See the imprinting is very strong, and incapable to fight off." I had been grinning when I heard that I would get to know more of my imprint soon. That is until all of Sam's words registered, "Hey! I am not a moron!" I huffed out indignantly. He was laughing at me even before I finished my sentence. The laughing had make him unprepared to what happened next.

Before he knew it I had launched myself at him. We wrestled on the ground until Emily called Sam back and he had no choice but to make her happy. Esme was the one who spoke next, "So Paul is just going to go up to her gain her trust and then get answers?"

Sam was the one who answered her "Yep that is the pl-" He was interrupted by a voice coming from persons we had not expected to see.

They were three old woman which apparently appeared out of nowhere. I didn't mean that they had sneaked up on us. But that they hadn't been there a minute before. I knew who they were or at least I think I know who they are but I couldn't come up with the name. It was right there at the back of my mind. All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, stringy white hair and bony arms sticking out of their flowered dresses.

The weirdest thing: they were staring a right at me. Then the middle one spoke and you could clearly hear the power behind her words, "Paul Lahote we have brought answers to some of your questions." It was until she said that, that I noticed the five books that the gran to her left held. I also noticed that the one to the right wasn't looking at me anymore but rather off into the woods. Had she seen a dancing bear or something?

As I finished thinking this the one that held the books said, "Well do you want them or not?" I rose rather hesitantly to get them I mean they looked pretty creepy to me. I finally got the books as I was starting to sit down was when one of the vampires broke the silence. "Thank you for bringing us reading material, but how will this helps us? And who are you?" It was Emmett who had broken the silence, the one to the right answered him, the one of the dancing bear. "Read and you will find out," after she said this they disappeared in a purple flash.

We all looked to where they just been moments before that is until Jacob broke the silence with, "What the shenanigan just happened?!" Some of the wolves started laughing but it was one of those strained laughs that only happen at creepy situations. They all turned their heads at the same time which was rather comical if it wasn't such a bad situation like now. "I guess we start reading," as Carlisle said this he was looking pale, I meant more than usual. As I was looking at the books to see which to start reading first I realized that four were blank and only one had words and it was only one page. I guess the old ladies didn't want to take chances with us skipping around which I admit that I might had done that.

As I began to read the first book, a book that wads called the Lightning thief. On the cover was a girl with black hair facing the other way so you couldn't see her face. She had a sword at her side which was dropping into the sea that she was standing until her knees. On her other hand she had a horn and she was facing what appeared to be New York and there was a lightning bolt going across the Empire State Building. Could this person on the front be my Andromeda?

I opened it to the first page and read, "Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood." When we saw a lightning bolt strike a tree next to the woods that the bear old lady had been looking at. We all quickly scrambled to feet and prepared to see what else the sky had decide to throw at us. Once we might have decided to let it go deciding it was just nature but the stuff we seen in the past day had made us wary of what was out there. Specially since for the first time this year there hadn't been any rain at Forks. We started to walk cautiously forward as some of the wolves started to shift. I decided not to for once in control of my temper. Don't tell Seth I said that.

Review please! Next chapter is in the point of view of the person who was hiding. Anyone want to guess?


	4. Who is that hot dude?

All rights go to Rick Riordan and Stephenie Meyer

Andromeda's point of view

Today had been my first day of school at Forks. To say it had been..unusual would have been an understatement. First of all I met Edward and his family. I do not know what they are. Though I know they are not humans or at least normal humans. My suspicions began during lunch when he was staring intently at me. I finally returned his stare after Jessica Stanley, a "friendly" student there, told me he was looking at me. I threw him a look that said "Do you mind?" or at least something like that. He acted rather surprised so I send him a half smirk.

I was actually kind of creeped out, either he was a monster or he was like stalker or something. You see as a demigod you tend to become wary of everyone who gives you creeper looks. Since you don't know if they will start trying to slash you open with a sword or any other type of weapon. Usually the words that gave you a 99.99% certainty that they were a monster were "We been expecting you "or my special favorite, "Andromeda Jackson you smell just like the sea."

I later learned that we shared biology together. As I walked to the teacher to get my slip signed and engaged in a conversation about my dyslexia and ADHD and how he will be there when I needed help. I could feel Edward Cullen following my every move. I also learned that I was his lab partner. Great, but he was nice to me he said, " Hello my name is Edward Cullen and I have to say welcome to our school."

I laughed at the last part and said "Hi my name is Andromeda and thanks for the welcoming." I mean come on no one had told me that yet. They usually just wanted to ask me stalker questions. I enjoyed our conversation and decided that Edward wasn't dangerous to me but he was for sure not a normal human. Also that I was rather fortunate to have him as my partner since he was pretty smart. At the end of the day when I was driving away I could feel the Cullen's gazes boring into my back. Not creepy at all. No seriously, I had worse.

I decided to spend the rest of my day at La Push since one beaches always calmed me down. Also because well I had nothing else to do. Once I got there I immediately went to the sea and just stared at it for a few minutes. I later went into the woods to hike, and see if I could find any tide pools. I had been hiking for a few minutes when all of a sudden I see an ax coming in my direction. I immediately ducked. Thank the gods for ADHD or else I might have not be here telling you this. After getting back up I uncapped riptide.  
For I knew it was no freak accident I knew it was a monster. What I saw didn't surprise me, it was my good old friend, the minotaur. It didn't surprise me because I could smell beef a while back but I shrugged it off as a bad hamburger, not the most pleasant smell, you see. So to make the story short I battled him, I won. I almost got skewered though, when I was evading beef man because I saw some of the trees move. You could have shrugged it off as the wind, but I had a feeling it wasn't.

After I rode away in blackjack, I began walking around the cliff that most people jump off of.(A/N it is the one Bella jumped off.) From there I went to walk deeper into the woods. You might think I am crazy walking into some bushes and never coming back but there was just something telling me I should just walk. Until I find whatever it is I want to find.

It was rather late when I saw a clearing through the trees. I heard laughter so I stayed hidden in the underbrush. What I saw was rather interesting, the Cullens were there with some kids from what I assume La Push. The Cullens were laughing when all of the guys launched themselves at a man that was carrying a basket. When they finally let him go and they started to head back to where the Cullens were I saw something that made my heart stop.

Actually it was someone. He had short black hair, deeply tanned and he didn't have a shirt on. And oh man, I was in love, I don't think I can describe the feeling I felt at that moment. The closest thing I could describe it as is that I had lived in darkness all this years and that this handsome man represented the sun. It doesn't matter to me that he was a complete stranger to me, he was the one, he was the one that I would do anything for. The one that I would sacrifice my life for, the one if it was a decision between me and him I would take my own life no choice asked. He was the one that my faith grew for, he took my breath away. Without him I will be nothing, without him I would surely die.

In total it was love at first sight. I didn't break cover though I had to know first what they were talking about. So I waited until they finished eating. The La Push guys not the Cullens even out of school they don't eat. How strange...I wonder what it could mean? As I sat there Edward started talking and it surprised me what they were talking about. It was me. Did I really not act that normal? Had I done something to tick them off that I am a demigod? I froze my musings when I heard a growling coming from my love. I realized he had growled at Edward for saying there wasn't anything interesting about me, awww I fell in love in him even more. My love then started talking. I was shocked he had seen me battle the minotaur! But I had to admit I sounded like a goddess when he talked about me.

When he finished his tale, I checked to see if any of them were putting pieces together and realized the truth about me. There was no one. After a sudden a man I assume to be Dr. Carlisle since he resembled the Cullens I knew and he was older than them, but not by much. He said, " We have to find out what she is, so what do you want to do Sam? Have people watch her wherever she goes? She wouldn't spill our secrets since we know know she is hiding a big secret herself." Wait they were hiding something too? Maybe I should go in there and share secrets. After all I had to be near my love and it was just a matter of time before he knew the real me.

Then who I assume to be Sam spoke before I had the chance to walk in. "No I don't thinks so since the moron over here is her imprint she will most likely trust him when they meet. See the imprinting is very strong, and incapable to fight off." Imprint? What the Hades was that? Does that mean that my love loves me like I love him? Not a a few seconds after Sam finished speaking my imprint launched himself at Sam, I didn't hear what he had said before but I think it was about calling him a moron.

They wrestled on the ground until a pretty girl with a scar called Sam back and he went back to her. The love just oozed out of them. Another of the Cullens spoke next, I had never seen her before but she was beautiful as the rest of them. "So Paul is just going to go up to her gain her trust and then get answers?" Yes I had finally learned his name! Paul.

Sam was the one who answered her "Yep that is the pl-" He was interrupted by a voice coming from persons I had seen before. They were the fates. Three ancient old men that had the fate of any mortal in their hands. What were they doing here? They started talking, well actually it was the middle one I never really learned their names."Paul Lahote we have brought answers to some of your questions." I saw that the left one held books. I didn't listen to the rest of their exchange since the one to the right was staring at me.

She didn't seem surprised to find me there. She kept staring at me until they left in a purple flash. I wondered what words they had exchange had they told them about me? No they just gave them the answers it was up to them to read them. I tuned in to Paul reading the first of the books. Called the Lightning Thief. It was until then that I read all of the books' titles. The Lightning Thief, the Sea of Monsters, the Titan's Curse, the Battle of the Labyrinth, and the Last Olympian. All of my quests summed up in five books.

Paul opened it to the first page and read, "Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood." I started to step out so I could be there when they learned of my secrets. All of a sudden lightning striked the tree next to me immediately fire consumed it. I guess Zeus didn't want me to interfere. When I looked to see the others reaction I froze with shock. Some of the La Push guys were gone and instead there were this huge wolves! I started to run, but almost immediately they had me surrounded. I instinctively pulled out riptide.

I tried to figure out if Paul was amidst the wolves or if he was one. But I saw him standing next to a huge black wolf. He had his hands up as if trying to calm. I realized I was in a battle stance. He said, "Don't worry we will not hurt you," I pulled out of my stance, "yes that's it we just want to know what you are." He offered me a smile. Which erased all of my doubts. I opened my mouth to speak to him, "If you want to learn all of my secrets I guess we should read those books." I returned his smile. Which just made him smile bigger. So we started heading back to the clearing.

**Review! And thanks to all of your wonderful reviews specially That Punch Rock Chick, it just made me smile so much.**


	5. Vampire or Werewolf?

**All rights go to Rick Riordan and Stephenie Meyer!**

Paul's Point of View

I started to read the book again. The first chapter was apparently called I accidentally pulverize my pre-algebra teacher. As I said this aloud Collin said, "Will you please do that to mine?" Andromeda smiled at him and it was like the sun shining through the clouds. Wow, I really had it bad. The rest of the group just snickered at him. I started to read.

**Look I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

** If you are reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life. **

Before I could continue Jared broke in and said, "Oh no, my mom said my dad was important and couldn't take care of us!" He had a teasingly horrified face. "I could be one of you!" Andromeda just looked toward the sky and said, "gods help us" Seth's laugh was the loudest in the group.

** Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

** If you are a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

** But if you recognize yourself in these pages- if you feel something stirring inside-**

"I feel it, I feel it!" Was Jared's outburst. I just ignored him and continued.

** stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before _they_ sense it too, and they'll come for you. **

"Who do you mean?" Seth asked warily.

"Do you mean like the minotaur?" I asked her. She nodded wearing a smile. I could have stared at her all night but unfortunately there was a throat clearing from Carslile.

** Don't say I didn't warn you. **

**My name is Andromeda Jackson.**

** "**No it isn't, its Paul Lahote" This time it came from Jacob, everybody else laughed while I just glared at him.

** I am twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New york.**

** Am I troubled kid? **"Yes, you are Paul." Try to guess who it was. If you said Seth, you are 100% wrong. Surprisingly it was Leah. Seth high-five her as they laughed.

** Yeah. You could say that. **"See you even agreed with me." Even the Cullen joined the laughter at that one.

** I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan— twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look a ancient Greek and Roman stuff. I know— it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were. But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

** Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapon's so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"I wished we had a teacher like that," Brady said while Collin and the other wolves that were still in school nodded.

** I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

** Boy, was I wrong.**

** See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield**, **I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway. And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea. **

"Wow, you have some field trips, huh Andy?" Emmett asked my Andromeda.

** This trip, I was determined to be good.**

** All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut-and-ketchup sandwich.**

** Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria. **

"Sounds like you with Emily's cooking, Embry." I told him as I ducked a flying hot dog coming from his direction. Esme and Emily laughed at this while Embry just looked embarrassed.

** Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even midly entertaining happened on this trip.**

** "I am going to kill her," I mumbled.**

** Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

** He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

** "That's it," I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

** "You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

** Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit **

"Yall, really are imprints, she reminds me so much of you, Paul," Sam said with a snicker. I threw the hot dog Embry threw at me and was sad when it missed. I was surprised though when a hot dog landed on his face. Andromeda started laughing, and I realized we WERE perfect for each other.

-**right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

** Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. **

** He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

** It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

** He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a _stele,_ for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking,and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

** Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

** From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figure I was the devil's spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month. **

"They have cruel punishments up there, how did you survive?" Was my question to my imprint. I could barely survive a single day at my school. She just made a gesture to keep going.

** One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. **

** "**I absolutely agree," was Jasper's comment.

**He looked at me real-serious, and said, "You're absolutely right." **

** Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

** Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned and said, "Will you shut up?"**

** It came out louder than I mean it to. **

** The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

** "Miss. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

** My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

** Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

** I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

** "Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because..."**

** "Well..." I racked my brain trying to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-"**

** "God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

** "Titan," I corrected myself, "And... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"**

** "Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

** "-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

** Some snickers from the group. **

** Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we are going to use this in real life. Like it's going say on our job applications, "Please explain why Kronos ate his kids."**

Carlisle was te one who interrupted this time, "actually in an application I filled in once it asked me that." We all looked at him questioningly, "well after you lived 300 yrs. You come across some pretty weird stuff." he said sheepishly.

** "And why, Miss Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question does this matter in real life?"**

** "Busted," Grover muttered.**

"**Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

** At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

"Either he is a shape shifter or a vampire." Ever since he joined the pack, Quil had been trying to see who else was supernatural out in the world. It was kind of getting annoying.

** I thought about his question and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

** " I see," Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Miss Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The god's defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would lead us back outside?"**

** The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses. **

** Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Miss Jackson." I knew what was coming. I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned to Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

** Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go—intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything. "You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me. **

** "About the Titans?"**

** "About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

** "Oh."**

** "What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Andromeda Jackson." I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

** I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he will dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshiped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I have never made above a C- in my life. No—he didn't expect me to be as _good; _he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

** "**You really had a rough life didn't you Andromeda?" was Esme's question.

Andromeda looked at her and she said, "I do, but I wouldn't change the people I met in it." She said this as she was looking at me and we started to lean forward. Then I was pulled up by Sam who told me to keep reading. I felt the blush on my cheeks and saw a blush on her cheeks too.

** I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral. He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

** The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth avenue.**

** Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

** Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing. **

** Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere. "Detention?" Grover asked.**

** "Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius."**

** Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

** I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it. **

** I watched the streams of cabs going down Fifth avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

** Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

** I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists— and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

** "Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

All of us looked toward Jared who was munching on them.

** I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind was blank. A wave roared in my ears. **

** I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!" Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"**

"**-the water-"**

"**like it grabbed her-"**

** I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again. As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now honey-"**

"I am starting to hate Mrs. Dodds," I told her. She looked nervous and said, "Don't say that unless you want a horrifying death." At my confuse gaze she said, "Keep going."

** "I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks." That wasn't the right thing to say. **

** "Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

** "Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."**

** I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

"I like him," I told her. She smiled as a breeze smelling I don't know natury passed.

** She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

** "I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

** "But-"**

** "You-will-stay-here."**

** Grover looked at me desperately. **

** "It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."  
"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

** Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

** I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

** How'd she get there so fast?**

** "**I am telling, you vampire or shape shifter," was Quil's continuing suggestions. We all just rolled our eyes.

** I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzled piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

** I wasn't so sure.**

** I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

** Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

** I looked backed up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

** Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

** But apparently, that wasn't the plan.**

** I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section. Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

** Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

** "**Okay, the growling signifies shape shifter."

"Seth just shut up!" I guess Jacob had really gotten annoyed.

** Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, specially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

** "You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

** I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes ma'am."**

** She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

** The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

** She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

** I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am." Thunder shook the building.**

** "We are not fools, Andromeda Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain." I didn't know what she was talking about.**

** All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

All you could hear was laughter in the clearing, mostly coming from Embry who had also used to sell candy at school. "Dude, I like your girl."

** Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on _Tom Sawyer_ from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book. **Again there was just laughter.

** "Well?" she demanded.**

** "Ma'am, I don't..."**

** "Your time is up," she hissed. **"Vampireeee," Seth mumbled.

** Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me into ribbons.**

** "**Okay, so I was wrong," this came from once again Seth.

** Then things got even stranger.**

** Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

** "What ho, Andromeda!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air. Mrs. Dodds lunged at me. With a yelp I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword- Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

** Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes. My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword. She snarled, "Die, honey!" **

"Did you die?" Emmett was the one who asked this. Andromeda nodded. Emmett looked down with a sad look in his face. Then he said, "Wait if you were dead. You wouldn't be here now." And I though vampires were smart.

**And she flew straight at me.**

** Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

** The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. _Hisss!_ **

** Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me. I was alone.**

** There was a ballpoint pen in my hand. Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me. My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something. **

** "**Nah, magic mushrooms wouldn't do that to you. Trust me," we all looked at Jacob incredulously. "What?" We just shook our heads.

** Had I imagined the whole thing? I went back outside. It had started to rain.**

** Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt." **

** I said, "Who?"**

** "Our teacher. Duh!"**

** I blinked we had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about. She just rolled her eyes and turned away. I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was. **

** He said, "Who?" But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me. **

** "Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

** Thunder boomed overhead. I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book,a s if he'd never moved. I went over to him. He looked up, a little distracted, "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensils in the future, Miss Jackson."**

** I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it. **

** "Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

** He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

** "The other chaperone, Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher." He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Andromeda, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?" **

** "**So did you imagine the whole thing?"Was Edward's question.

"I do not think so Edward. That is from what I gathered from Grover." Was Carlisle response. He looked in my Andromeda's direction and asked, "Am I correct?"

With a smile, she said, "We will have to find out." Rosalie turned to me and said, "Will you continue?"

I was about to start reading the next chapter when I heard Andromeda yawn as I looked around the circle I saw that several of the wolves were looking tired around the edges. I addressed Sam, and Carlisle, "If you don't mind I think we should continue tomorrow. I mean we have school tomorrow morning."

"I agree with Paul, we should continue tomorrow. After all I have a Biology test tomorrow." Andromeda said. All of us nodded and we started to walk back to the way we came from. I started to walk to Andromeda but when I got up she was already there. "Hey Paul,"

"Hey Andromeda, want me to walk you home?"

"Of course," she said with a bright smile. Hand in hand we started to walk to the edge of the woods.


	6. Insecurities and an old friend

**All rights go to Rick Riordan and Stephenie Meyer! Thanks to all those lovelies that review! :D You make me have great days!**

**Andromeda's Point of View**

As we walked to the edge of woods, on my way home. Paul suddenly yanked my hand to the right which was the opposite direction of where we were going. "Paul, my house is in the other direction." I told him with a smile. He smiled down at me and said, "I know, but I wanted to show you something first." When he finished saying this he was blushing. Which got me thinking what exactly is he going to show me?

We finally arrived to where I think we were supposed to be. When we got there Paul walked me to a rock. When I say rock I mean like the rock in spongebob that he drives. And yes, I watch spongebob sometimes, but only when I have time. It also weirdly reminds me of my heritage. The ocean not the sponge. He sat down and he pulled me down with him.

We sat there for a few minutes, just waiting in the silence. Watching the moon and the few stars that could be seen in Forks. After a while, I got bored with the stars and looked to see if Paul was watching them still. He wasn't instead he was staring at me. I gave him a smile which he returned. And I knew that even if there was no imprint between us, and if I had choice I would undoubtedly pick him. To be my one and only. I saw that he was staring at my lips, so I scooted closer to him. He started to lean down, our lips were coming closer, and closer. When they were barely touching, a strong tuft of wind whipped Paul a few feet back.

Unfortunately, this wind also made him fall of the huge rock. "Paul!" I quickly moved down to check if he was okay. "Don't worry I am okay," I didn't believe him, after all it was a big fall, and it was a jagged rock. Which he could have scratched himself in. I was right he had a long cut in his right bicep. I have seen worse, but seeing it on the man I love. Well, it just ticked me off. "Dad, how there you!" I said while shaking a fist toward the ocean that I knew was less than a mile from where we were. You see that wind had carried the smell of the ocean making my dad the culprit.

When I had finished my rant a soft caressing wind carried across my face. I took that as an apology, apparently my dad wanted Paul to ask him for his permission to date me. I just shook my head, fathers. After that I turned to Paul again, to see how he was coping. What I saw, astounded me, the long cut I had seen was just a pink scar. As I watched it, it faded from sight. I caught his arm in my hand and turned it this way and that. Looking for the cut I had see, but really I wasn't really surprised my man was just as special as I am.

When I looked up, I saw that he was staring at me with an amused expression on his face. I just grinned, but could you blame? He was just so good looking. It wasn't just that though. There was something else there, something that you don't see in most people. It was too early to figure out, but I had all the time in the world. "Don't worry, Andromeda that is usual for me. I heal fast. It is one of the characteristics of being what I am," he told me with a half-grin. "What do you mean, being what you are?" I asked him letting curiosity color my tone.

He looked down and he looked pained for a second, "Paul, you can tell me anything. I promise that no matter what, I will always love you." He gave me a half-smile but it didn't reach his eyes. He took a deep breath and with eyes closed he said in a rush, "I morph into a giant dog. There it is out in the open." When I didn't say anything at first, he opened his eyes. "Did you heard what I said, Andromeda? I morph into a d-" I put my hand over his mouth.

"Paul, is that really what you were worried about? That I wouldn't love you because of your ancestry?" I pulled him close to me. "I don't care that you morph into a wolf, because you are MY wolf." This brought a smile to his face, but then a frown settled upon his handsome features. "You only love me because of that reason? So if there wasn't an imprint between us you wouldn't love me?" I laughed a little.

But could you blame? He was just so insecure because he couldn't imagine how much he matters to me. "Paul, imprint or no imprint, I would love. True, if there was no imprint I would have taken time to know you better. But there is no doubt in my heart that I would eventually love you. After all you are pretty hot?" I gave him a wink at the last part. He gave me smile that finally reached his eyes.

He looked around a little bit then, he quickly leaned down to me and touched my lips with his. As short as it was, it was life changing. I could tell it was the same for him since he gave me the brightest smile I had seen on him all night and I had no doubt my face looked like his. When no wind pushed him away, he again leaned down and kissed me. But this time it was longer, and with the flowers of a tree that was shaken by a tree spirit. It was the most awesome kiss I ever had. Not counting that this was my second kiss in my life.

When we had finished gazing into each other eyes. I heard a a noise that belonged to only one person I knew. I turned around, and it sure was the person I had expected it to be.

**Review, don't just read! **

**Anyone wants to guess who it can be? A review is a guarantee of a day less of waiting for the next chapter! Any kind of review is acceptable, though no flames. I also need to know if someone is reading the story. Well, anyway adiós! **


	7. Jealousies

**All rights go to Rick Riordan and Stephenie Meyer and for this chapter Kelly Clarkson! Thanks for all of you who reviewed: shalalalalalala, SarahWolfe16, Nessa2685, guest, XxxBellaBellaxxX, Riley Person, favfan, yuliom, and unknown, anna, and emocookieloverz, who guessed it right.**

**Chapter 7**

**Jealousies**

Andromeda's Point of View

_Previously..._

_ When we had finished gazing into each other eyes. I heard a a noise that belonged to only one person I knew. I turned around, and it sure was the person I had expected it to be._

"Grover!" I shouted at him. Beside me Paul flinched, I don't know whether it was because of how loud I shouted, or because Grover wasn't wearing pants. I should have known he was close by, after all when Paul said he liked him after reading he had wanted to take the blame for me a breeze smelling of nature had passed by. We threw our hands around each other and stood like that for a couple of seconds. It was so good to see Grover after all we hadn't seen each other in almost two months. His duties as the Lord of the Wild was getting in my way of being with him.

I heard a throat being cleared and saw Paul looking at me questioningly. "Oh, sorry. Paul this is Grover Underwood, Grover this is Paul Lahote. Paul, he is the same Grover from the books. He has been my best friend since the beginning." I made the introductions excitedly. This was great my best friend was meeting the guy of my life, and likewise. Grover extended out his hand to Paul, and Paul shook it.

I noticed that Paul was trying and failing to stop staring at Grover's lower half. So smirking I explained it to him, "Paul, as you have noticed. Grover appears to be half-donkey-ouch" Grover had punched me in the arm. Glaring at him I continued, "But he is not, he is half goat. He is what we would call a satyr." Paul nodded and after a couple of seconds he reluctantly asked, "So he is not a donkey?" I busted out laughing and after a few seconds Grover joined me, and lastly Paul.

"No, Paul I am not half donkey. My mom was, but that is beside the point." It was Grover who answered Paul's question. I think being the lord of the wild gives you a sense of humor. It didn't matter though since I started to laugh again, and for that night everything was perfect. My two most favorite people seemed to get along.

Next day

All during class the next day, I thought of the meeting that was to come. We decided to do it earlier so we could read at least two chapters tonight. I couldn't wait to see Paul I would have transferred to the reservation's school. But well, I will have to talk to him about it. I mean what if he didn't want me there? Oh stop it Andromeda, he completely loves you. This didn't keep me from thinking what I thought next, what if before I came along, he had a girlfriend? I mean he is hot, and I am sure I am not the only one to think so.

With that thought I arrived at La Push, searching for Paul. We had agreed to meet an hour earlier than the rest of the Cullens and the pack. I came upon something that well, I did not like. Jacob and Seth were also there which helped me relax a little. You see Paul was talking to this girl, who from my point of view was rubbing on him. Which made me pretty _mad._ I stormed over there and I saw Seth and Jacob share eye-widening looks.

They tried to alert Paul, but he just waved them off which got me even more mad. I finally got to them and I said in a sugary tone, "Hey, Paul so who is your friend?" He turned around real slow-like, when I could see his face. I saw that he was wearing a horrified expression.

"She isn't my friend, she is just a tourist." I narrowed my eyes at him. So did he let every female visitor this close to him? I stepped from behind him to fully see this tourist. What I saw shocked me. This girl looked like an older version of Nancy Bobofit. Her Cheetos freckles looked as orange as before. I looked at Paul and shot him a look that said, _Are you for real? Nancy Bobofit? _I pulled it together enough to say, "Hello, I am Andromeda, haven't I seen you before?"

She threw me a sneer, I guess some people never change, "Have you already forgotten me? It's me Nancy." She luckily didn't offer her hand. "Oh, well what brings you here?" She threw me a questioningly look. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Oh, I am just here to see my _boyfriend_, Paul and his friends." Extra emphasis on boyfriend.

Her eyes darted between me and Paul. Poor, Paul, had been caught between this, stood there motionless. "Oh, that's good, tell me did Grover get the peanut butter out of his hair?"

"He did actually, did you get a dry shirt? I am so, so sorry about that by the way. I hope you didn't get bruises on your butt, since you fell on it." I said with a smirk.

She huffed and said, "Oh it is okay, and I just wanted to say. Mr. Brunner had the best interest in his heart...for the school."

"Oh he did, believe me. Or else, well I just don't know if you would just have to worry about water." With that I dragged Paul, with me. Leaving no option to Seth and Jacob to leave with us. Since, who wanted to be with Nancy?

The rest of the way to the field Paul tried to reassure me that he only had eyes for me. Which is true because of the whole imprint thing, but a girl has doubts sometimes. I couldn't help but remember what I was thinking earlier or Paul's question for that matter. What if there was no imprint? Would have Paul chosen me? I was afraid of that answer. As if he sensed my thoughts, he put a reassuring arm across my shoulder and gave me a sweet smile. Jacob and Seth were lost as I gazed into his eyes.

Unfortunately, the moment was broken by Grover, who was stampeding trough the bushes."There you are, Andromeda! We have been waiting for you!" When we entered the field, we saw that he was right. The Cullens and the pack were already here. I thought that Jacob and Seth were with us? Glancing around the campfire, which was built again, I finally spotted them. They were stuffing their faces with food, which I am sure that Emily had cooked. It smelled delicious from here.

I practically ran to where the food was, dragging Grover, and Paul behind me. I grabbed a pizza box, I guess Emily hadn't cooked all of it, for me and Paul. I hauled him to a log to sit down, and started to eat to my heart's content. In my own little heaven, I noticed that everybody had stopped talking. Glancing up I saw the Cullens and the pack look at me with shock. "What?" I asked them.

They just kept looking at me until finally they just shook their heads, sharing smiles. "Andy are you sure you are not a wolf?" this came from Emmett.

"Yes, Emmett I am sure. I am just a hungry demigod, that can be twice as bad." I responded with a smile. They laughed and the scene was just peaceful. When we finished eating, Carlisle got the book out his bag, he had taken it the night before. It didn't matter since the second chapter hadn't appeared yet. "So who is going to read this time?"

The wolves looked around until Sam said, "Whoever the book chooses, like yesterday." The book was passed around to see to who the letters appeared to. When it was the Cullens turn to be passed around, there wasn't much time until Emmett let out a childish yelp. "It picked me, It picked me!" We all laughed at his antics. Typical Emmett and he began to read: Chapter two, Three Old Ladies Knit the Socks of Death. "Hmm this sounds fun," was his only comment.

** I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly. **

"I remember my own weird experience,"huffed out Seth. With this he grabbed everyone's attention. "I was out patrolling one night, when I saw this bunny running with all of its might cross the bushes. Usually this didn't surprise me, since they are scared of us, right?" We all nodded, this was typically since a wolves prey on rabbits. "Well, anyway I followed and I captured it, and I kept it for quite some time. I fed it, since it was rather skinny when I got it and it ended up kind of beefy. The next week it was gone from its cage." He looked down, sad when he said the last part.

"And how is that weird?" Jasper inquired. "We had rabbit for dinner that day." Seth answered him while glaring at Jared. "Dude, I told you I was sorry." Jared responded to his glare.

"Yeah, well that wouldn't matter to Mr. fur-paws? Would it Jared?" Jared was looking guilty, while Leah tried to comfort Seth. Not to self, never mess with Seth and his pets. Meanwhile, Emmett began to read again. **This twenty-four hour/seven hallucination was more than I could handle. **

"I told you not to eat those magic mushrooms, Andro" Grover told me. "Aha, I knew you had consumed those mushrooms!" Jacob, exclaimed. I looked to him like he was crazy. While Paul was frowning at Grover, hmm I will have to find out why. **For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me. The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr- a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip- had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas. **"Sam, do you remember, that when we went to school. We had a math teacher for like two months, and then you threw water on her and she quit?" The Cullens laughed, while Sam and the pack just looked at Leah with shocked expressions. Emily was giving her a dazzling smile, which she returned. Less enthusiastically, but she returned it just the same. Grover and I wore the same confused expressions, that is until I asked Paul what was the deal.

"It's just, that Sam and Leah used to be together. That is until he imprinted on Emily, and Leah had been well, not okay with it. You know, so it is a real shocker to see her teasing him. I don't know what changed though, she usually makes us miserable, too." I raised and eyebrow at this, so much drama. "It's a nice change."

** Every so often I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was a psycho.**

** It got so I almost believed them-Mrs. Dodds had never existed. **

** Almost **

"You were right, Carlisle. She didn't imagine the whole thing. I thought she had." Carlisle shot him pleased smile, probably at being right. I guess if you lived as old as he, you would get wise. I thought of Ares and how long he had been around, well maybe if you are a certain type of person.

** But Grover couldn't fool me. When I mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate, then claim she didn't exist. But I knew he was lying. **

"Dude, you are still bad at lying." I told Grover. Grover was about to reply when Emmett said, "Maybe he isn't bad at lying, maybe you are just a good teller of liars." I thought about it, it was a possibility so I told him, "Try me."

"Okay, let's see, hold on," he seemed to think about it for a few seconds. Out of nowhere Edward started laughing, I don't know why but the Cullens seemed to know.

"I got it, try to decipher if I am lying." I nodded while he cleared his throat, Edward was still laughing. "I am a 400 foot tall purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings." Emmett seemed satisfied with it while I just thought _Really? _I pretended to think about while Paul tried not to laugh. He wasn't succeeding and Grover, well he was too far gone. "You are lying," He looked shocked and told me I was right. Like he couldn't believe it, all of us started to laugh then. We laughed for a whole good five minutes, until he got over his confusion and started to read again.

** Something was going on. Something _had _happened at the museum. **"Yeah, an old hag tried to kill you." Seth commented.

** I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in cold sweat.** "Ugh, tell me about it. I had a dream about my science teacher throwing erasers at me, pretty scary." Collin said while shaking his head lamentably.

** The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy.**

Paul had a dark look in his face when Emmett read this while the only comment made was Esme's which was "That is horrible, Andromeda."

** One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year. **

"I remember that year, Carlisle, you didn't allow us to fly anywhere that year. Even that fashion show, Alice had wanted to go see, in Paris." Rosalie referred to Carlisle. "Yeah, I remember that."

** I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. My grades slipped from Ds to Fs. I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class. **

"It is like you are describing Paul when he first phased." Sam told me. Paul shot me an embarrassed smile I just kissed his cheek. As the whole lot of them oohed and aawhed.

** Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped. I called him an old sot. **

Emmett started laughing even before he finished reading the sentence. When he did finished everybody else started to laugh, I even joined in with an embarrassed laugh. "She called him a drunkard!"

**I wasn't even sure what it meant, but it sounded good. "-**and she didn't even know what it meant!"

** The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy.**

** Fine, I told myself. Just fine. **

** I was homesick. **_The poor girl, what a tragic life she has lived. If it was up to me a child should always be with his or her parents. _Were Esme's thoughts who unsurprisingly were almost the same as Rosalie's.

** I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties. **

** And yet...there were things I'd miss at Yancy. The view of the woods out my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. I'd miss Grover, **

_I know she loves me but I can't help but feel jealous of this half-donkey man_, was what Paul was thinking.

-**who'd been a good friend, even of he was a little strange. **

Grover turned toward me and said, "Don't I feel loved," while I just gave him a sheepish smile. The rest laughed, Paul was the loudest.

**I worried how he'd survive next year without me. **

** "**Again thank you,"

"Your welcome," I told him sincerely while he rolled his eyes.

** I'd miss Latin class, too-Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that I could do well.**

** As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for. I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life-and-death for me. I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him. **"Yeah, you had to learn to fight the minotaur." Sam said while Seth nodded along. He reminded me of a puppy sometimes.

** The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the _Cambridge Guide to Mythology _across my dorm room. Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards. **

"You skate?" it was Brady who asked me. I shook my head while he looked disappointed. **There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon, or Polydictes and Polydeuces. And conjugating those Latin verbs? Forget it. **

"Good thing we didn't have to do that, huh, Jake," Embry told Jacob.

"Yeah, but if it was engine base we could pass it with flying colors."

** I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt. **

** "**Not a good feeling at all, let me tell," We all wondered how Rosalie had experienced this since she was a vampire. At our confused expressions she said, "I was still human, and I loved the dresses my mom made for me. We had this huge tree in our backyard, and I just love going around it." By this time she had captured all of our attention. Emmett looked like he hadn't heard this story, either. "One day I was around it, and I didn't notice the ants going into my dress. Until they started to bite me, I screamed. My mother heard me and she came out of the house running with my aunt in tow. They took it off me, my aunt wanted to throw away my dress but it was my favorite. It was green with white lace..." At the end she had a dreamy look in her face, remembering the old times.

** I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes. _I will only accept the best from you, Andromeda Jackson._**

__**I took a deep breath, I picked up the mythology book.**

** I'd never asked a teacher for help before . Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam.**

"Did you?" Alice asked me. "No I got a... C! I know I was shocked too." I replied. She laughed her silver bell laugh.

**I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried.**

** I walked downstairs to the faculty office. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor. **

** I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said "...worried about Andromeda, sir." **

"We are too, since she is after all Paul's mate." Seth said which of course made all of them laugh. I gave him a glare which made him uneasily laugh, satisfied with my work I turned around.

** I froze**

** I'm not usually an eavesdropper, but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult.**

** I inched closer.**

** "...alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, Kindly One in the _school!_ Now that we know for sure, and _they _know too-" **

Carlisle observant as always pointed out, "Is that what you meant at the beginning of the book that when you know,_ they _know too?"

"I am impressed Doc you got it right."

** "We would only make matters worse by rushing her," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the girl to mature more."**

** "But she may not have time. The summer solstice deadline-"**

** "Will have to be resolved without her, Grover. Let her enjoy her ignorance while she can still can."**

** "Sir, she _saw _her..."**

** "Her imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist **

"Do you mean the movie or you know like fog?" Emmett's question was pointed at Grover. He looked at me for help, I shrugged at him. He told Emmett that it was a magical veil that prevented the humans from finding out the truth.

**-over the students and staff will be enough to convince her of that."**

** "Sir, I...I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was chocked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."**

** "You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Andromeda alive until next fall-"**

** The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud.**

** Mr. Brunner went silent. **

At this moment everyone's attention was captured. Even Jared had stopped eating his Oreos, and Sam had stopped midway to stealing one of Jared's Oreo. The moment was broken when Jared saw Sam's hand with an Oreo and he immediately punched him. At Sam's yelp everyone threw dead leaves that were in the ground at them.

** My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall. **

** A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow. **

"It was a bow, Andro." Grover whispered to me.

** I opened the nearest door and slipped inside. **

** A few seconds later I heard a slow _clop-clop-clop,_ like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, then moved on.**

** A bead of sweat trickled down my neck.**

** Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."**

"What's the winter solstice, Andromeda?" Carlisle asked me. "I don't think it is just the day December 21, that is important."

"You are right, it is not just the day, it is one of the days that the gods have a council meeting. What sets apart this meeting from the other one is that Hades, god of the Underworld, comes to it."

"Why does he come to this meeting and not the other one?" His tone conveyed curiosity.

"Zeus allows him to go because it is the darkest day if the year." I told him. This seemed to satisfy him, for the moment, since he didn't ask anything else.

** "Mine either," Grover said. " But I could have sworn..."**

** "Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."**

"I wonder how he knew?" the Cullens, Grover and I looked at Quil with curiosity. He seemed to notice our questioning glances since he said, " Oh, we have last term exams tomorrow."

** "Don't remind me."**

** The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office.**

** I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever. **

** Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to the dorm. **

** Grover was lying on his bed,-**

"Whoa, wait, he shares a dorm with you?" Paul asked me incredulously. Now that I think about it, it was kind of weird. After all the other boys and girls had been separated, but we weren't. I turned to Grover and asked him, "Why were we sharing the same dorm?"

"Chiron thought it would be better, so I could keep an eye on you." Paul was still looking like he smelled something bad. Awww, he really does care, I thought. I was worried that he would murder Grover, and a lot pf people did too. Since everyone was snickering. So I gave him a chaste kiss in the cheek.

**studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night.**

** "Hey," he said, bleary-eyed. "You going to get ready for this test?" **

** I didn't answer.**

** "You look awful." **

"Grover, those three words, you can never ever tell a girl, even if it is true or not." Alice told him, he just smiled sheepishly at her.

**He frowned. "Is everything okay?" **

** "Just... tired."**

** I turned so he couldn't read my expression, and started getting ready for bed.**

** I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing. **

** But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger. **

"Hey, does anyone else want to read? I am getting tired it. I can't comment as much as I want to." Emmett said while wearing a puppy-eye expression.

"Emmett, you know that not anyone can read the books, the book has to chose the rea-" I was cut off suddenly by Emmett putting his outstretched hand on Rosalie's forearm and saying, "I Emmett Cullen, give thee Rosalie Hale, the ability to read the rest of this chapter," and with that a blue hue surrounded Rosalie. She then said, "I can see the words now," I looked at him with a shocked expression,"How did you do that?"

"It just came to me, you know," Hmm, well, I wonder if he has any other surprises. Rosalie then started to read the rest of the chapter.

**The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam,**

"You have it easy, Andy,"It seemed that the rest of the pack had adopted the name Emmett called me, "we only have one hour." One of the wolves that I didn't know the names of said.

** my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside.**

** For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.**

** "Andromeda," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's...It's for the best."**

** His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips.**

"I don't like this Nancy," Rosalie said.

"Me neither," Paul mumbled. It didn't look that way earlier.

** I mumbled, "Okay, sir."**

** "I mean..." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."**

"How dare he say that to you Andy!" Paul looked at me with compassion in his eyes.

"Paul, I am sure he had a hidden meaning to that." Esme tried to reassure Paul. "Isn't that right Andromeda?" I nodded and it seemed to calm down Paul more than it did Esme's assurances.

** My eyes stung.**

** Here was my favorite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out.  
"Right," I said, trembling.**

** "No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I am trying to say...you're not normal, Andromeda. **

"Ha, what every teacher has said to me on the last day of school. Don't feel bad we are in this together now." Embry said to me.

"Poseidon help me," blurted out. His mouth popped opened in shock, while everyone was laughing.

**That's nothing to be-"**

** "Thanks," I blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me." **

** "Andromeda-"**

** But I was already gone.**

"I am already gone already gone

You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong

I'm already gone, already gone

There's no moving on so I'm already gone" Edward sang softly, but we all still heard. At our questioning glances, he said, "What that's a good song."

"Yeah when Kelly Clarkson sings it." Emmett shot him down which made all of us laugh while just making Esme and Carlisle to chuckle.

**On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase.**

** The other girls were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were _rich_ juvenile delinquents.**

When Rosalie read this, Esme was thinking, _Maybe we should gives these half-bloods some funding, after all we aren't necessarily in need of it. _Edward nodded in her direction for he had as always been reading her thoughts, even if he wanted to or not.

** Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies.**

** They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city.**

** What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall.**

"Was it really that hard finding a school for you, Andromeda?" Esme asked me worriedly.

"It was hard because well my record isn't the most..um..great, and those schools that offered special help for kids with dyslexia and ADHD we couldn't afford. But don't worry we made it through."

** "Oh," one of the girls said. "That's cool."**

** They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed.**

"You exist for me, baby," Paul teased me I chuckled at his antics. Grover looked like he was laughing too, either that or he was chocking on his peanut butter.

** The only person I dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city.**

"Stalker much, Grover?" Quil asked him with a raised eyebrow. We all began laughing, though Esme and Carlisle just chuckled again. But that all changed when Seth who had been drinking Coke, couldn't hold his laughter and made the coke spew out of his nose. That made Esme and Carlisle laugh, Quil laughed so hard he fell from the log he had been sitting in, quickly followed by Leah. Who had been laughing at Jacob because he got the coke in his face. Jacob's expression was so hilarious tears formed in the corner of my eyes, and I am sure I wasn't the only one. When Rosalie stopped laughing which wasn't easy considering that Seth and Jacob were rolling on the floor fighting, she began reading again.

** During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. I occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen. Before, I'd always assume he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound.**

** Finally I couldn't stand it anymore. **

** "**So you sat down?" This comment made all of them laugh.

"Hey, I haven't learned yall's name, what are they?"

One of the seven said, "My name is Harry," he had black hair with the typical sun kissed skin as the others looking about 13. The one to his right spoke, "My name is Ron," this guy had red-orange hair. A standout from the usual black or brown hair, he also looked to be 13.

"Weasley?" I asked him, the others laughed and he looked like he got that a lot.

"Haha, no not Weasley." The one to Harry's left said, "I am Hunter Niall," this guy was also a standout with blonde hair. But he also had sun kissed skin, "You sound a little British," Sam laughed and another one of the wolves, that I had yet to learn his name, snorted at my comment. Hunter's only reply was that he had lived in England most of his life and he had just recently came back to his original home to be turned into a wolf. I just raised my eyebrow my my we had a British man in our midst. And let me just saw if I hadn't loved Paul with all of my life I would have thought this dude to be extremely gorgeous.

The one to Hunter's left spoke up next, "My name is Cal Blaire," This guy looked to be about 17 and he shared similar features with Hunter but it ended because while Hunter was fair Cal was dark. The one to Cal's left then said, "My name is Derek Lakes," he then pointed to the remaining two, "that's Lucas Parker and Eddie." When introductions were finally over Rosalie picked from where she left off.

** I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?" **

** Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha-what do you mean?"**

** I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam.**

** Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?"**

** "Oh...not much. What's the summer solstice deadline?"**

** He winced. "Look, Andromeda... I was just worried for you, see? I mean hallucinating about demon math teachers..."**

** "Grover-"**

** "And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and..."**

** "Grover, you're a really, really bad liar."**

** His ears turned pink. **Just like right now that he had been caught eating the many soda cans that the boys were drinking.

** From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer."**

"Do you still have that card?" I pretended to look around in my pockets meanwhile disbelief was coloring his face. Not wanting to hurt his feelings I stopped pretending saying, "Are you kidding? I think I lost it even before I arrived to my house G-man."

"Oh, well," his eyes were downcast until he said, "do you want another one?"he asked.

"Maybe, you should give one to all of them, I am sure you have enough."

"I will," and with that he took off to give each one of them a card.

** The card was in fancy script which was a murder on my dyslexic eyes, but I finally made out something like:**

** Grover Underwood**

** Keeper**

** Half-Blood Hill**

** Long Island, New York**

** (800)009-0009**

"Hey mine doesn't say keeper it says Lord of the Wild," Emmett complained. While Esme was thinking I should call this number and ask if we can fund them.

"I know, Emmett, it is just that since then I changed jobs." Grover said with a shrug.

** "What's Half-"**

** "Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um...summer address."**

** My heart sank. Grover had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the the others at Yancy.**

** "Okay," I said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion."**

** He nodded. "Or...or if you need me."**

** "Why would I need you?"**

"Andromeda," Esme scolded me with a disapproving tone. The vampire mother oddly reminded me of my own mom, Sally Jackson, who by the way I should call. I gave her a sheepish smile, embarrassed after all he had been there for me. I was also planning to call my mom in the morning.

** It cane out harsher than I meant it to.**

** Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Andromeda, the truth is, I-I kind of have to protect you."**

** I stared at him.**

** All year long, I'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him. I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me. And here he was acting like he was the one who defended _me_. **

** "Grover," I said, "what exactly are you protecting me from?"**

** There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. **

** "**So basically it smelled like Sam?" Leah asked with an innocent tone making all of us laugh. Instead of retaliating like I thought he would, he blushed making all of us laugh harder at his embarrassment because he made it look like he was guilty of charge.

**The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.**

** After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. **

"Looks like they needed you Rosalie," Jasper told her with a smirk earning an Oreo in his face that even he couldn't stop with his reflexes. But maybe it was because he was too busy laughing with everybody else. Don't get me wrong though, we weren't laughing that she was a mechanic rather at the picture in our heads.

**Grover and I filed outside with everybody else.**

** We were on a stretch of country road- no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars.**

"I am glad to say that, that piece of land is litter free, thanks to yours truly." Grover bowed while saying these while the pack sarcastically clappedwhile Esme was earnestly clapping.

**On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand.**

** "**How do you differentiate between old-fashioned and modern?" asked Quil.

"Um, cobwebs?" I questioningly stated. He seemed to accept it since he didn't say anymore.

** The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood-red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots,**

"Man, I am getting hungry." Paul told as he was getting up to get more food.

"Paul you do know that you finished two and a half pizzas, 2 dozen sodas, and three bags of family size chips, right?" He stopped for a minute considering my words, "When you say it like that you make me sound fat...but I am still hungry." so he went to get him some food. I just smiled and shook m head at him, if we were ever to get married I don't how much food I will have to cook between the two of us.

-**jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies**

Some of the people present were wearing confused expressions while some had a dawning suspicion of who these ladies were.

**sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.**

** I mean those socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks.**

"Oh so unlike when Alice tried to knit. She was also trying to make sockz, which ended in a catastrophe as big as a sweater to suit four of me but they didn't look like socks." Emmett teased her earning a punch from Jasper, who Emmett along with everybody else was laughing too hard to notice until he was half way across the field.

**The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the right knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn.**

** All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.**

Everyone gasped when they realized they were the fates, except those who already new i.e. Carlisle, Edward (who read Carlisle mind), and of course, Grover.

** The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me.**

** I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching. **

** "Grover?" I said. "Hey, man-"**

** "Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"**

** "Yeah, Weird. Huh? You think those socks would fit me?"**

** "Not funny, Andromeda. Not funny at all."**

** The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors- gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath.**

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,__  
__I ain't got time for that__  
__Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,__  
__It's all so simple now"_**"** Someone softly sang, as we looked around for the culprit I remembered it was a Kelly Clarkson song, "Edward,quit it. You will never be the next Kelly Clarkson." Making him look downcast for a minute and then he resumed singing much to the pain of Emmett's ears who was sitting next to him.

** "We're getting on the bus," he told me. "Come on."**

** "What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there."**

** "Come on!" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back.**

** Across the road, the wold ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that _snip_ across four lanes of traffic. Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for- Sasquatch or Godzilla.**

"Neither, they were for Leah," Sam said with a snort, leaving a red faced Leah only option but to toss him one of Jared's Oreos.

** At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.**

** The passengers cheered.**

** "Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"**

** Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu.**

"Ugh, that is not a good feeling," Edward commented.

"How would you know, bloodsucker?" Jacob asked him but not in an unfriendly way.

"Simple, I almost died from it." This got Jacob to shut his trap.

"Oh, well that works."

** Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.**

** "Grover?" **

** "Yeah?"**

** "What are not telling me?"**

** He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Andromeda, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"**

** "You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like...Mrs. Dodds, are they?"**

** His expression was hard to read but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds. **

"What can be worse than an old pre-algebra teacher?" Embry asked me.

"You," responded Paul making me laugh and making the others chuckle.

**He said, "Just tell me what you saw."**

** "The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn."**

** He closed the his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost-older.**

** He said, "You saw her snip the cord."**

** "Yeah. So?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal.**

"Yeah, it means someone is going to die," Jared said. There was a stunned silence to which he said, "What? I watched that movie, Hercules." We all nodded in understanding. Even if it was misleading it had some truths.

** "This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time."**

** "What lat time?"**

** "Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."**

** "**That sounds so reassuring, Grover," Edward's tone was laced with sarcasm.

** "Grover," I said, because he was really staring to scare me.**

"I understand Andy, heck I would be scared too." Seth said.

"Wow, Seth you are starting to sound like Paul before he met the love of his life." Sam said. I know the words might sound corny but it still made butterflies fly around in my stomach.

** "What are you talking about?" **

** "Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."**

** This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could.**

** "Is this like a superstition or something?" I asked.**

** No answer.**

** "Grover- that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"**

** He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin. **

"By the way Grover, I would like some golden lilies." I told him when Rosalie finished. Paul was still looking jealous, so I murmured something into Grover's ear to see if he would help me to get Paul rid of the green monster.

With a smile he said, "That is a great plan, Andromeda." While everyone else looked at us with confusion.

**Anyone recognize Emmett's lie? And what can Andromeda's plan be? Anyway review, review and review!**


	8. Juniper

**Finally this chapter is up! Thank you to the people that bothered to review! **illahe2000** SarahWolfe16,shalalalalalala, howtobecrazzy101, and Emma , yes it was from avatar!**CiaoKawaiirina, **oh his lie is just from a show call Avatar the last airbender, ****teamleoluver, I am totally in love with those books too. Anyway, all rights go to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan!**

**Chapter 8**

_Previously on Another Day Another Story "By the way Grover, I would like some golden lilies." I told him when Rosalie finished. Paul was still looking jealous, so I murmured something into Grover's ear to see if he would help me to get Paul rid of the green monster._

_ With a smile he said, "That is a great plan, Andromeda." While everyone else looked at us with confusion._

"Turning to the others I said, "Um, yeah we should take like a five minute break don't you think, yeah, okay, good, come on Grover." Grabbing his hand we ran to the nearest side of the woods, while everyone else was staring at us confusedly but thank the gods they didn't comment. We finally came to a shallow pool, pulling out a drachma and giving it to Grover, I manipulated the water to fall down in fine mist, "O goddess of the rainbow accept our offering." Good thing somebody had a flashlight, since there was no sun this way could work. (and yes it does work though because I sadly don't have water powers I had to use my kitchen hose and of course a flashlight.)

I gave a nod to Grover to proceed, "Juniper, Camp-Half blood" As I was waiting for her to appear since at first it was just her tree, I looked over at Grover and saw that he was trying to tame his curly hair. It was funny, seeing him trying to ready himself for Juniper even when it was just an IM. When Juniper appeared in front of us, and she saw who was calling her, Grover, she also tried to pat her green dress down and ran her fingers through her hair. It was all amusing, seeing what love made people do, and I couldn't help to ask myself will I one day be like this too?

"Grover! What's up?" Juniper asked Grover. Grover looking at her through love dopey eyes told her, "I wanted to ask you a favor for Andie." At the mention of my name she looked at me and realization crossed through her eyes, finally noticing me for the first time. "Andie! Sorry, I didn't see you, I only noticed Gro-'' She abruptly stopped a green blush appearing on her cheeks. Grover also blushed, "Don't worry, it's fine." She gave me another apologetic smile, "So what's the favor?" So I explained to her the situation, how Paul my imprint was jealous of Grover and our friendship, and how she could help me solve this.

She agreed wholeheartedly, and told me she would come by later. I heard the bushes rattle behind us, since the plan had been detailed out, I distorted the image with my hand. Turning around I saw that it had been Paul coming this way, when he saw us there was a questioning look on his face. Opening his mouth he spoke, "What were yall doing out here?"

Grover opened his mouth but before he could I beaten him to it, "I will tell you later." Paul looked like he was going to say something else but before he could, I gave him a little kiss in his cheek. That stopped him from questioning anymore so we started walking to the clearing once again. With me and Paul at the beginning and Grover trailing behind.

When we got to the clearing we saw that the vampires and the wolves seemed to be getting along fine, since they were laughing together at something that Emmett said. When we sat down I sat down next to Paul, of course, Grover on the other side of me. He still didn't seem that comfortable next to them, but he was getting there, as I thought this Embry caught Grover's attention and asked him what it was like to be a goat, which Grover in return asked him if he had to worry about catching fleas. I laughed along with everyone, seems that I do not have to worry he seemed to fit right along in the teasing atmosphere.

After everyone calmed down, the book was passed around to see who will read this chapter, and it was the last person to get it who finally saw the words. Esme Cullen. The mother vampire, looked surprised at being chosen but this didn't seem to faze her in reading the words in her clear bell-like tone voice.

**Grover Unexpectedly Loses His Pants**

When Esme declared that this was the chapter's name I knew what was coming up next and knew that the title's name would not please Paul. Sure enough when I looked over to check his expression. Let's just say that he was not please in fact he had a dark look in his face. Trying to erase it I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. I started to worry when he didn't squeeze it back until he finally did and I released air that I hadn't know I was holding in.

**Confession time: I ditched Grover as soon as we got to the bus terminal.**

"That was rude," I was about to retort to Edward when book-me beat me to it.

**I know, I know. It was rude. **

Everyone seemed amused that even if I didn't speak I always seemed to defend myself. Edward specially seemed amused by this and it was a while before the chuckles resided. Specially since they seemed to hold a contest on who was the last one to chuckle. That is until they saw Esme's glare so she could resume.

**But Grover was freaking me out, looking at me like I was dead meat, muttering, "Why does this always happen?" and "Why does it always have to be sixth grade?"**

"Man, I can see why you ran off, Andie I was in complete hysterics." Grover said with wide eyes, I think that being Lord of the Wild had gained him a lot of confidence. Esme seemed to be the only one amused at this, a smile playing on her lips.

** Whenever he got upset, Grover's bladder acted up, so I wasn't surprised when, as soon as we got off the bus, he made me promise to wait for him, then made a beeline for the restroom. Instead of waiting, I got my suitcase, slipped outside, and caught the first taxi uptown.**

** "East One-hundred-and-fourth and First," I told the driver.**

"Ooh, I know where you live, Andie," Emmett said with a creepy stalker voice. I raised my eyebrow, an ability that I am proud to have, and said, "I don't live there anymore."

"Oh, well, where do you live then?" he asked.

"I ain't going to tell you!" I responded like it was the silliest notion I had ever heard in my life. He seemed confused by this while the others snickered in the background, "Why not?"

"Because, it is not my place to tell you,"

"How is it not your place to tell me?"

"Because it's the yellow pages' job." he seemed to accept this fact. Nodding his head he said, "Oh, yeah that makes sense, I have that book at home."

**A word about my mother, before you meet her.**

** Her name is Sally Jackson, and she's the best person in the world,**

There was a lot of awwing when Esme read this part, Esme looked up at me giving me a smile full of warmth and I knew that she knew how much my mom meant to me. And how could she not she was there for me in my most darkest time, she had given me a shoulder to cry on when stuff seemed to prove too hard to overcome. But with her it seemed less hard.

** -which just proves my theory that the best people have the rottenest luck. Her own parents died in a plane crash when she was five, and she was raised by an uncle who didn't care much about her. She wanted to be a novelist, so she spent high school working to save enough money for a college with a good creative-writing program. Then her uncle got cancer, and she had to quit school her senior year to take care of him. After he died, she was left with no money, no family, and no diploma. **

"I can't comprehend that if there are gods out there, then why is there so many hardships in life?" Cal voiced this out loud.

"You have to understand that the gods are limited too, as much as some might want to help. They don't have time for everyone, you know, and anyway they make mistakes too." I responded, for I once had thought this too, but now that I had gotten used to this life ,as much as you can anyways, I began to understand their ways more. Everyone was quiet after my answer and Esme resumed reading.

** The only good break she ever got was meeting my dad.**

** I don't have any memories of him, just this sort of warm glow, maybe the barest trace of his smile. My mom doesn't like to talk about him because it makes her sad. She has no pictures.**

** See, they weren't married. She told me he was rich and important, and their relationship was a secret. Then one day, he set sail across the Atlantic on some important journey, and he never came back.**

** Lost at sea, my mom told me. Not dead. Lost at sea. **

Everyone seemed to have sympathetic faces as Esme read this, but the most sympathetic came from Embry, hmm I wonder if I will ever get to know the story behind him.

** She worked odd jobs, took night classes to get diploma, and raised me on her own. She never complained or got mad. Not even once. But I knew I wasn't an easy kid.**

"You will never be Paul's mate if you weren't," Seth teased me trying to, I guess, lighten the somber atmosphere. There were a few chuckles at this but the feeling wasn't completely gone.

"If that was true, Seth you would have been the one that Paul had imprinted on." I retaliated, trying to lighten the atmosphere myself. There were more chuckles at this, though it didn't come from Paul in fact he looked at Seth with a horrified expression. I laughed even more at his reaction and I started to laugh more when Seth threw Paul a flirty wink. This really set off everybody laughing.

** Finally, she married Gabe Ugliano, who was nice the first thirty seconds we knew him, then showed his true colors as a world-class jerk. When I was young, I nicknamed him Smelly Gabe.**

** I'm sorry, but it's the truth. The guy reeked like moldy garlic pizza wrapped in gym shorts.**

** "**Oh, so a perfect description, of Jared," Sam said nodding gravely. While Jared looked offended at first he seemed at a loss, but then his face lit up. In a perfect imitation of Sam's somber face he said, "Sam, you must be confused, your own stench seems to have clogged up your nose. Why, I can even see why Emily carries a bottle of Febreze with her."

Sam stood up indignantly and said, "Emily does not carry Febreze with her because of me!" Looking at her, "Right, Emily?" looking confident that she will say no. So surprised he was when she had a guilty teasing expression on her face.

"Sorry, sweetie pie." I don't know what was funnier Sam's face at this fact, or Sam being called any kind of sugary pie. Sorry, but this alpha didn't look like any kind of desert in my book.

** Between the two of us, we made my mom's life pretty hard. The way Smelly Gabe treated her, the way he and I got along...well, when I came home is a good example.**

** I walked into our little apartment, hoping my mom would be home from work. Instead, Smelly Gabe was in the living room, playing poker with his buddies. The television blared ESPN. Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet. **

_That's no place for a child to live in, _Edward's head turned toward Esme when he heard this particular thought in her head. Being that he was sitting right next to her, he whispered so low that even the Carlisle on the other side of her couldn't hear them. "Esme I am sure, there is a reason why that is the place she grew up in." Esme looked a bit more at ease at hearing his words. Edward thinking that his mission was accomplished of reassuring Esme, grew quiet once again.

** Hardly looking up, he said around his cigar. "So, you're home."**

** "Where's my mom?"  
"Working," he said. "You got any cash?"**

"Man, Dro, I thought my dad was bad." Sam commented to me. I smirked over at him, "yeah, but fortunately I am in no way related to that," I paused thinking of a word to describe that vile man. "-tuckless walrus." They laughed at my words, Paul looked over at me and I'll like to say that all was all right between us. He even had that gleam back in his eyes when he looked at me.

** That was it. No _Welcome back. Good to see you. How has your life been the last six months?_**

**Gabe had put on weight. He looked like a tuckless walrus **

Haha, even now my opinion of that man, still hasn't changed. The others seemed to believe this also since they too started laughing.

**in thrift-store **

"Ooh, thrift shop!" Jake exclaimed. "What, what, what, what, what, what,what..." Jared groaned saying, "He has been obsessed with that song, since it first came out." Not long after that Seth, Cal, Hunter, Derek, Lucas, and Leah had joined Jake singing. Instead of it being annoying like I first thought, it was rather entertaining and fun, so much that even Paul and me joined in.

-**clothes. He had about three hairs on his head, all combed over his bald scalp, as if that made him handsome or something.**

"Nothing made him handsome," I said remembering that poor excuse of a man once again. Alice hearing my comment, turned her head toward me and spoke in her silvery voice, "Aww, come on I am sure that the right stylist would make him look at least a little bit better."

"And let ,me guess you are that stylist?" I asked her not believing once how she was willing to go near that man. Even Esme and Carlisle looked disgusted at hearing her offer.

"Of course, though he needs to learn how to be a good person first." I laughed at that if only she knew.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry, Alice, but I am afraid you are a little bit late if you know what I mean." Some of the guys shuddered at my words, I looked over to see that Paul was smiling fondly at me while Grover was slowly shaking his head, a smile on his lips.

** He managed the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens, but he stayed home most of the time. I don't know why he hadn't been fired long before. He just kept on collecting paychecks, spending the money on cigars that made me nauseous,**

"Did you know that you are most probable to get lung cancer when it is second hand rather than first?" asked Carlisle. Some shook their heads and some nodded. Carlisle looking satisfied that he had passed the message along nodded to Esme signaling that she had the floor once again.

** -and on beer, of course. Always beer. Whenever I was home, he expected me to provide his gambling funds. He called that our "father-daughter secret." Meaning, if I told my mom, he would punch my lights out.**

Paul looking alarmed asked me in a serious tone, "Did he ever touch you, Andromeda?" I looked at him fondly forgetting that others were in the clearing. "No, Paul, he never touched me, and anyway if he did, well his doom would have met him sooner." I said to him touching his cheek. Feeling the stubble on his cheek under my palm. Looking into his eyes, I lost myself in the seemingly endless black.

Leaning in I closed my eyes, once centimeter away, where I could sense the feel of his lips, Seth had to cough rather exaggeratedly, we stopped, I let out a frustrated sigh. Later I whispered, but then I thought, Oh what the heck. I grabbed him, on each side of his head and drew him in. There were some cat calls but it all faded away, when I felt Paul's lips upon mine.

When we stopped there was a tense silence until one of the guys, I don't know who, exclaimed, "Get a room!" there was a burst of laughter, but I didn't care I was with Paul and that made me happy.

** "I don't have any cash," I told him.**

** He raised a greasy eyebrow.**

"Eww," Rosalie and Alice exclaimed simultaneously, making them say jinx and laugh.

** Gabe could sniff out money like a bloodhound, which was surprising, since his own smell should've covered up everything else. **

This made everybody laugh, "Not that I am complaining, but do you have a sarcastic comment for everything?" Jasper asked me between snickers.

I thought about it, "Nah," everyone raised their eyebrows at this, disbelief painted in their face, "just 4 out 5."

** "You took a taxi from the bus station," he said. "Probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof, she ought to carry her own weight. Am I right, Eddie?"**

** "**Then why is he still living there?" Leah, huffed out, "Am I right, Seth?" Seth who had been eating his hundredth slice of pizza, between bites said, "Right you are, Leah," everyone was watching the siblings with amusement until the end when the silence, left by them, was broken by large guffaws coming from Emmett.

** Eddie, the super of the apartment building, looked at me with a twinge of sympathy. "Come on, Gabe," he said. "The kid just got here."**

** "Am I _right_?" Gabe repeated.**

** Eddie scowled into his bowl of pretzels. The other two guys passed gas in harmony.**

"Eww," it was the first time that I seen that Leah, Alice and Rosalie shared something together.

** "Fine," I said. I dug a wad of dollars out of my pocket and threw the money on the table. "I hope you loose."**

** "Your report card came, brain girl!" he shouted after me. "I wouldn't act so snotty!"**

** I slammed the door to my room, which really wasn't my room. During school months, it was Gabe's "study." He didn't study anything in there except old car magazines, but he loved shoving my stuff in the closet, leaving his muddy boots on my windowsill, an doing his best to make the place smell like his nasty cologne and cigars and stale beer.**

** I dropped my suitcase on the bed. Home sweet home. **

"I don't understand," Lucas bit out confusedly. Derek asked before I could, "What about?" Everyone was paying attention to the cute werewolf now, (To those who read Shadow Falls ironic isn't it?) "Well, she just said that it smelled like nasty cologne, cigars, and stale beer,"

"What about it?" Okay, he was confusing me, and judging from other people's expressions I wasn't the only one. "Well, then how can it be sweet?" At hearing his words, almost everyone face palmed, "Dude, she was being sarcastic." Derek one again beat me before I could say anything.

******Gabe's smell was almost worse than the nightmares about Mrs. Dodds, or the sound of that old fruit lady's shears snipping the yarn.**

******But as soon as I thought that, my legs felt weak. I remembered Grover's look of panic-how he'd made me promise I wouldn't go home without him. A sudden chill rolled through me. I felt like someone-something-was looking for me right now, maybe pounding its way up the stairs, growing long, horrible talons.**

"Oh, no it's coming right? Oh my gods, what if Gabe was a monster all along?" Rosalie suggested. "Gabe might be a monster, but he wasn't the kind of monster killed by celestial bronze."

******Then I heard my mom's voice. "Andromeda?"**

******She opened the bedroom door, and my fears melted.**

_She is such a sweet girl, I wonder if that is the same way my children feel about me? _Was Esme's silent question, only answered when Edward looked at her smiling sweetly, and nodded letting all his love, for his adoptive mother, shine through.

******My mother can make me feel good just by walking into the room. Her eyes sparkle and change ********color in the light. Her smile is as warm as a quilt. She's got a few gray streaks mixed in with her long brown hair, but I never think of her as old. When she looks at me, it's like she's seeing all the good things about me, none of the bad. I've never heard her raise her voice or say an unkind word to anyone, not even me or Gabe.**

"That is one sweet lady, if it was me, I would have long ago told Gabe his truths.**" **

"We know, Quil, we know," the pack chorused out to him.

******"Oh, Andromeda." She hugged me tight. "I can't believe it. You've grown since Christmas!"**

******Her red-white-and-blue Sweet on America uniform smelled like the best things in the world: chocolate, licorice, and all the other stuff she sold at the candy shop in Grand Central. She'd brought me a huge bag of "free samples," the way she always did when I came home.**

******We sat together on the edge of the bed. While I attacked the blueberry sour strings, she ran her hand through my hair and demanded to know everything I hadn't put in my letters. She didn't mention anything about my getting expelled. She didn't seem to care about that. But was I okay? Was her little girl doing all right?**

Jared snorted, "Dude, if it had been my mom, she would have cared and she would have made me care for the rest of my life if you know what I mean."

******I told her she was smothering me, and to lay off and all that, but secretly, I was really, really glad to see her.**

******From the other room, Gabe yelled, "Hey, Sally-how about some bean dip, huh?"**

"He can afford bean dip?" Leah asked incredulously. I laughed but I couldn't help but think, does that mean that she is question my ability to afford bean dip?

******I gritted my teeth.**

******My mom is the nicest lady in the world. She should've been married to a millionaire, not to some jerk like Gabe.**

******For her sake, I tried to sound upbeat about my last days at Yancy Academy. I told her I wasn't too down about the expulsion. I'd lasted almost the whole year this time. I'd made some new friends. I'd done pretty well in Latin. And honestly, the fights hadn't been as bad as the headmaster said. **

"Ugh, that is what I hate the most when you get in trouble or something, the teacher always exaggerated what really happened," Paul said.

"Do you get in trouble often?" I wonder who Paul was, and how he generally acted.

Red tinting his tan skin, "uuuhm, not really." He mostly sounded convincing...nah not really. There was doubt in his voice but it was the pack's laugh that really told the truth.

******I******** liked Yancy Academy. I really did. I put such a good spin on the year, I almost convinced myself. I started choking up, thinking about Grover and Mr. Brunner. Even Nancy Bobofit suddenly didn't seem so bad.**

******Until that trip to the museum …**

******"What?" my mom asked. Her eyes tugged at my conscience, trying to pull out the secrets. "Did something scare you?"**

******"No, Mom."**

"Andie! How could you lie to your mom?! Don't you know that, that is the number one rule: to no lie to your mom?" Rosalie told me, I looked guiltily at her.

******I felt bad lying. I wanted to tell her about Mrs. Dodds and the three old ladies with the yarn, but I thought it would sound stupid.**

"You always tell your mom what happens stupid or not. Or else the situation will become worse later on." Ah, Rosalie was so right, if I had only told my mom, I would have saved myself a lot of trouble.

******She pursed her lips. She knew I was holding back, but she didn't push me.**

"Oh, so did she pull you?" Emmett teased making the others laugh. I wasn't going to let it go, so of course I said the following, "Hey, Emmett you must have been born on a highway, since that is where most accidents happen." There was a collective gasp and then a roar of laughter exploded. He just kept on sitting there opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

******"I have a surprise for you," she said. "We're going to the beach."**

******My eyes widened. "Montauk?"**

"Is Montauk pretty?" Alice asked me. "Beautiful," I responded , and to me it was.

******"Three nights-same cabin."**

******"When?"**

******She smiled. "As soon as I get changed."**

******I couldn't believe it. My mom and I hadn't been to Montauk the last two summers, because Gabe said there wasn't enough money.**

"Yeah, because he probably lost it gambling." Paul half growled. "Shh, it's okay, Paul he isn't here anymore."

******Gabe appeared in the doorway and growled, "Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?"**

"That man, is ugh.. I can't even call him an idiot, for that will be an insult to idiot people out there." These words seemed weird coming from the usually gentle vampire mother. But she looked like that if any of her children or anyone she cared in fact, she would do anything to protect them.

******I wanted to punch him, but I met my mom's eyes and I understood she was offering me a deal: be nice to Gabe for a little while. Just until she was ready to leave for Montauk. Then we would get out of here.**

******"I was on my way, honey,"**

Before Esme could continue reading, Cal interrupted, "Honey? Honey?! If that man is honey then I don't know what I am."

** -******** she told Gabe. "We were just talking about the trip."**

******Gabe's eyes got small. "The trip? You mean you were serious about that?"**

******"I knew it," I muttered. "He won't let us go."**

******"Of course he will," my mom said evenly. "Your stepfather is just worried about money. **

"Money that he wouldn't get to spend playing," Leah said disgusted. "I will never marry a man that has his head up his a-," she stopped mid-word seeing the panicked look Esme gave her, "butt, so much."

******That's all. Besides," she added, "Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour cream. The works."**

******Gabe softened a bit. "So this money for your trip … it comes out of your clothes budget, right?"**

******"Yes, honey," my mother said.**

******"And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back."**

******"We'll be very careful."**

******Gabe scratched his double chin. "Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip … And maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game."**

"And maybe if you went shopping for a life I hear that they have discounts for them at Dollar Tree, something that I am sure that even you could afford." Leah commented once again, and I couldn't help but think, she hasn't had a good love life, and hearing this things about a vile man, well, I wonder if giving the chance she would join the hunt...Nah, for one Artemis will have to be here.

******Maybe if I kick you in your soft spot, I thought. And make you sing soprano for a week.**

The girls laughed while the guys winced, some even looking at me warily almost seemingly like they wanted to cover their family jewels.

******But my mom's eyes warned me not to make him mad.**

******Why did she put up with this guy? I wanted to scream. Why did she care what he thought?**

******"I'm sorry," I muttered. "I'm really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it right now."**

"And then jump off a bridge and die." Everyone looked at Leah, who shook her head and raised her hands in the air, indicating that she hadn't been the one that said it. Everyone was surprised when she pointed a finger at Esme. The mother vampire looked like if she could blush, she would have, but then a steely determination entered her gaze and didn't flinch under our gaze making me smile at her.

******Gabe's eyes narrowed. His tiny brain was probably trying to detect sarcasm in my statement.**

******"Yeah, whatever," he decided.**

******He went back to his game.**

******"Thank you, Andie," my mom said. "Once we get to Montauk, we'll talk more about… whatever you've forgotten to tell me, okay?"**

"Ah, a mother's love is the best in the world." Carlisle said, nodding his head probably remembering his mother, I wonder what she would have thought of his son now that he is a vampire. Proud, a little voice whispered in my mind. I mean after all he was a doctor.

******For a moment, I thought I saw anxiety in her eyes-the same fear I'd seen in Grover during the bus ride-as if my mom too felt an odd chill in the air.**

******But then her smile returned, and I figured I must have been mistaken. She ruffled my hair and went to make Gabe his seven-layer dip.**

******An hour later we were ready to leave.**

******Gabe took a break from his poker game long enough to watch me lug my mom's bags to the car. He kept griping and groaning about losing her cooking-and more important, his '78 Camaro-for the whole weekend.**

******"Not a scratch on this car, brain girl," he warned me as I loaded the last bag. "Not one little scratch."**

"Like she would be the one driving," Paul sarcastically said, making me smile, for I knew what was coming.

******Like I'd be the one driving.**

"See, y'all are perfect for each other." Quil said making me laugh, "For once in your laugh you are right." Paul retorted, making the others laugh.

**I was twelve. But that didn't matter to Gabe. If a seagull so much as pooped on his paint job, he'd find a way to blame me.**

"He can afford a paint job?" Seth took the lead from his sister.

******Watching him lumber back toward the apartment building, I got so mad I did something I can't explain. As Gabe reached the doorway, I made the hand gesture I'd seen Grover make on the bus, a sort of warding-off-evil gesture, a clawed hand over my heart, then a shoving movement toward Gabe. The screen door slammed shut so hard it whacked him in the butt and sent him flying up the staircase as if he'd been shot from a cannon. Maybe it was just the wind, or some freak accident with the hinges, but I didn't stay long enough to find out.**

Everyone was laughing at the image that my words burned in their minds. Only Emmett seemed a little hesitant, "Dro, sorry but I can't wrap my mind around that certain concept." Taking pity on him Is aid, "Don't worry Emmett, one day we will go to Alaska and we will push a walrus off a ledge, perfect example." Emmett grinned liking the idea.

******I got in the Camaro and told my mom to step on it.**

******Our rental cabin was on the south shore, way out at the tip of Long Island. It was a little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes. There was always sand in the sheets and spiders in the cabinets, and most of the time the sea was too cold to swim in.**

******I loved the place.**

******We'd been going there since I was a baby. My mom had been going even longer. She never exactly said, but I knew why the beach was special to her. It was the place where she'd met my dad.**

"Awww, that is so sweet, this is like the greatest love story ever! I wonder if she will ever move on from her one true love." Alice said, oddly reminding me of Aphrodite, goddess of love. I couldn't help but think they could have best friends. "Hardly, she does move on from her oh true love." I said remembering Paul and the way he and my mom glowed around each other.

******As we got closer to Montauk, she seemed to grow younger, years of worry and work disappearing from her face. Her eyes turned the color of the sea.**

"What's the color of the sea, Andromeda?" Paul asked me. "I mean we have a beach here but, well it never really sparkles with the sun's rays," he seemed frustrated with the piece of sea he had gotten. "Well, the ocean is not really one color, instead it changes with the sun and what season it is. It is truly beautiful, and it doesn't need the sun for it's beauty to shine forward." I told him smiling, thinking of the colors of the ocean, blue, gray, pink at sunset, even purple.

******We got there at sunset, opened all the cabin's windows, and went through our usual cleaning routine. We walked on the beach, fed blue corn chips to the seagulls, and munched on blue jelly beans, blue saltwater taffy, and all the other free samples my mom had brought from work.**

"Why is everything blue?" Embry asked me puzzled. I was about to respond when Esme beat me to it.

******I guess I should explain the blue.**

******See, Gabe had once told my mom there was no such thing. They had this fight, which seemed like a really small thing at the time. But ever since, my mom went out of her way to eat blue. She baked blue birthday cakes. She mixed blueberry smoothies. She bought blue-corn tortilla chips and brought home blue candy from the shop. This-along with keeping her maiden name, Jackson, rather than calling herself Mrs. Ugliano-was proof that she wasn't totally suckered by Gabe. She did have a rebellious streak, like me.**

"Isn't it the other way around, shouldn't it be that you have a rebellious streak like her?" Jared asked. "No, it isn't," I answered sincerely, leaving him confused.

******When it got dark, we made a fire. We roasted hot dogs and marshmallows. Mom told me stories about when she was a kid, back before her parents died in the plane crash. She told me about the books she wanted to write someday, when she had enough money to quit the candy shop.**

"Did she ever published her novel?" Carlisle asked, if not he would make sure that she did, after all that wonderful woman deserved netter than that garbage of a man like Andromeda had said earlier she needed a millionaire. "Yes, she did." he nodded at her answer seeming pleased.

******Eventually, I got up the nerve to ask about what was always on my mind whenever we came to Montauk- my father. Mom's eyes went all misty. I figured she would tell me the same things she always did, but I never got tired of hearing them.**

_I always thought that all human beings needed a father figure, sure some say that you can't miss what you never had, but there will be a hole to fill in your heart, that can only be filled with a father's love, _Carlisle thought. He also questioned the choice of the gods to leave their demigod children abandoned.

******"He was kind, Andromeda," she said. "Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes."**

******Mom fished a blue jelly bean out of her candy bag. "I wish he could see you, Andromeda. He would be so proud."**

******I wondered how she could say that. What was so great about me? A dyslexic, hyperactive girl with a D+ report card, kicked out of school for the sixth time in six years.**

"Who is also a sweet, beautiful, kind, human being, who wouldn't think twice in saving her friends." Paul was looking at Andromeda while saying this, and everyone felt like intruders at hearing this love statement. Everyone could also see the blush on the girl's cheeks, but you could also see her love for him in her eyes.

******"How old was I?" I asked. "I mean … when he left?"**

******She watched the flames. "He was only with me for one summer, Andromeda. Right here at this beach. This cabin."**

******"But… he knew me as a baby."**

******"No, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born."**

******I tried to square that with the fact that I seemed to remember … something about my father. A warm glow. A smile.**

******I had always assumed he knew me as a baby. My mom had never said it outright, but still, I'd felt it must be true. Now, to be told that he'd never even seen me …**

******I felt angry at my father. Maybe it was stupid, but I resented him for going on that ocean voyage, for not having the guts to marry my mom. He'd left us, and now we were stuck with Smelly Gabe.**

Carlisle filled with curiosity asked the question that had been burning in his mind before. "Andromeda, why if there are gods, do they not take care of their own children? Do they not deem them worthy of their care?" he knew it sounded harsh but it was vitally important. Andromeda though knew he hadn't meant it in a mean way, "The ancient laws Carlisle, they don't allow them to interfere with their children's lives." Carlisle looked like his questions were answered, for now at least.

******"Are you going to send me away again?" I asked her. "To another boarding school?"**

******She pulled a marshmallow from the fire.**

******"I don't know, honey." Her voice was heavy. "I think … I think we'll have to do something."**

******"********Because you don't want me around?"**

"Andie, that was harsh." Embry chastised me, "I know, I know."  
"Then why did you say?"  
"Because I didn't know at the time."

**I regretted the words as soon as they were out.**

******My mom's eyes welled with tears. She took my hand, squeezed it tight. "Oh, Andromeda, no. I-I have to, honey. For your own good. I have to send you away."**

******Her words reminded me of what Mr. Brunner had said-that it was best for me to leave Yancy.**

******"Because I'm not normal," I said.**

"Dro, normal isn't that good you know, for one it is super boring, and for the other well... there is no such thing." Emmett said grinning. His words making the others laugh, for one in agreement with the teddy bear of a vampire.

******"You say that as if it's a bad thing, Andromeda. But you don't realize how important you are. I thought Yancy Academy would be far enough away. I thought you'd finally be safe."**

******"Safe from what?"**

******She met my eyes, and a flood of memories came back to me-all the weird, scary things that had ever happened to me, some of which I'd tried to forget.**

******During third grade, a man in a black trench coat had stalked me on the playground. When the teachers threatened to call the police, he went away growling, but no one believed me when I told them that under his broad-brimmed hat, the man only had one eye, right in the middle of his head.**

******Before that-a really early memory. I was in preschool, and a teacher accidentally put me down for a nap in a cot that a snake had slithered into. My mom screamed when she came to pick me up and found me playing with a limp, scaly rope I'd somehow managed to strangle to death with my meaty toddler hands.**

"Oh my, Andie, so you never really had a normal year?" Esme asked clutching the area near her heart would be beating with her hand.

"Normal, what is this normal you speak of?" My words made everyone laughed, and I knew I had said the right words to set hear mind at ease.

******In every single school, something creepy had happened, something unsafe, and I was forced to move.**

******I knew I should tell my mom about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds at the art museum, about my weird hallucination that I had sliced my math teacher into dust with a sword.**

"Yeah, you should have, A, it would have saved us a lot of trouble." Grover said for the first time in a long time. I couldn't help but think he was right, "Oh my gods, it speaks!" Jake exclaimed, but I knew it was all right, apparently they had become fast friends.

"Oh, I am sorry was I meant to be offended? The only thing offending is your face." Grover retaliated, Jake seemed at a loss of words. While everyone was like "Ooooh."

******But I couldn't make myself tell her. I had a strange feeling the news would end our trip to Montauk, and I didn't want that.**

******"I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could," my mom said. "They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option, Andromeda-the place your father wanted to send you. And I just… I just can't stand to do it."**

******"My father wanted me to go to a special school?"**

******"Not a school," she said softly. "A summer camp."**

"I thought he couldn't interfere with you life." Carlisle asked me, his questions returning.

"Directly, this wasn't directly and anyway that's the place where demigods train." I responded.

******My head was spinning. Why would my dad-who hadn't even stayed around long enough to see me born- talk to my mom about a summer camp? And if it was so important, why hadn't she ever mentioned it before?**

******"I'm sorry, Andromeda," she said, seeing the look in my eyes. "But I can't talk about it. I-I couldn't send you to that place. It might mean saying good-bye to you for good."**

******"For good? But if it's only a summer camp …"**

******She turned toward the fire, and I knew from her expression that if I asked her any more questions she would start to cry.**

"Aww, that is so considerate, you know most children these days aren't like that. The first opportunity they get, they run away, not even caring for the people that took care of them for 18 yrs."

******That night I had a vivid dream.**

******It was storming on the beach, and two beautiful animals, a white horse and a golden eagle, **

"Are they who I think they are?" Edward asked me. I think that Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper were the ones that knew most about my world. "I don't know who do you think they are?" I retorted.

"The sea god, and the sky god." I guess when I told them that names had power they took it seriously. I just nodded.

******were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf. The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagles wings. As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder.**

Everyone in the circle(Haha, Mortal Instruments) was tense, waiting how things were going to turn out. Well, that is except me and Grover who knew how it all turned out.

******I ran toward them, knowing I had to stop them from killing each other, but I was running in slow motion. I knew I would be too late. I saw the eagle dive down, its beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes, and I screamed, No!**

The tension was crackling waiting to hear how the fight had turned, had the horse turned away, or had the eagle took out its sight.

******I woke with a start.**

Everyone groaned, so much for awaited answers.

******Outside, it really was storming, the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses. There was no horse or eagle on the beach, just lightning making false daylight, and twenty-foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery.**

******With the next thunderclap, my mom woke. She sat up, eyes wide, and said, "Hurricane."**

"Hurricane? I thought that Long Island didn't see them that early in the summer?" Jasper asked in a puzzled tone. Esme giggled, I know weird, but true, "If you just wait, a little while you will get your answer." was the only thing she said.

******I knew that was crazy. Long Island never sees hurricanes this early in the summer. But the ocean seemed to have forgotten.**

"Hmmm, I guess you were right Esme."Jasper said.

"Hon, moms are always right." Esme said making the others nod in agreement.

******Over the roar of the wind, I heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound that made my hair stand on end.**

******Then a much closer noise, like mallets in the sand. A desperate voice-someone yelling, pounding on our cabin door.**

"Hmm, things are about to get sexy." I was shocked at hearing Grover say that. "That's one way to look at it, I was thinking ugly at the time." Since only me and Grover knew what was going to happen, only the two of us laguhed.

******My mother sprang out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the lock.**

******Grover stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain. But he wasn't… he wasn't exactly Grover.**

******"Searching all night," he gasped. "What were you thinking?"**

"You weren't thinking that's the problem," Grover commented under his breath, not wanting Andro to hear him say it. Too late, did he saw a slice of pizza fly in the air, until it hit him in the face, much to the amusement of many.

******My mother looked at me in terror-not scared of Grover, but of why he'd come.**

******"Andromeda," she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"**

******I was frozen, looking at Grover. I couldn't understand what I was seeing.**

******"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" he yelled. "It's right behind me! Didn't you tell her?"**

**No one wanted to comment, they just wanted to know what happened next.**

******I was too shocked to register that he'd just cursed in Ancient Greek, and I'd understood him perfectly. I was too shocked to wonder how Grover had gotten here by himself in the middle of the night. Because Grover didn't have his pants on**

"What!" I was startle out of my thought, making me jump a foot in the air. I looked at Paul puzzled until Esme's words registered. Rolling my eyes I sat down, "Paul, it just means, he was the same as he is now."

**-********and where his legs should be … where his legs should be …**

******My mom looked at me sternly and talked in a tone she'd never used before: "Andromeda. Tell me now!"**

******I stammered something about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds, and my mom stared at me, her face deathly pale in the flashes of lightning.**

******She grabbed her purse, tossed me my rain jacket, and said, "Get to the car. Both of you. Go!"**

******Grover ran for the Camaro- but he wasn't running, exactly. He was trotting, shaking his shaggy ********hindquarters, and suddenly his story about a muscular disorder in his legs made sense to me. I understood how he could run so fast and still limp when he walked.**

******Because where his feet should be, there were no feet. There were cloven hooves.**

"That's the end of the chapter," Esme announced. The pack, Grover, and me stood up, and stretched out our muscles from sitting down so long. I guess the vampires didn't need too, I noticed that they rarely moved. I put my arms around Paul when I was done stretching, he smiled down at me, but I could still see some uneasiness in his eyes. Where is she, she should be here around now.

Five seconds later, my answer came, when I saw a flash of green come hurtling out of the closest trees, and onto Grover's arms. Everyone was startled even the vampires, reacting fast the females were thrown to the back, even Leah and me, which was something that we didn't like. Even though I knew we weren't in trouble, and our respected mates stood in front of us. So we all saw Juniper and Grover eat out each others face.

At first we planned tp wait for them to stop, after five minutes, everyone was uncomfortable, until we all started to cough to get their attention from themselves. They managed to look embarrassed when they turned to look at us. Turning to Paul, "See, Paul I do not like Grover that way in any form or matter. I am sure that if Juniper had any doubt she would have crushed me with her tree." Juniper laughed at my words, while Grover looked down at her fondly. Paul looking sheepish, nodded at me, leaning down to kiss me. And kissed me he did, though at first it was gentle and sweet until it started to come with more force, I was about to melt in his arms. When I heard Jasper announced that he and Alice had to go, I wonder why?

Paul's problem of jealousy solved, we all decided to go home, and read the next chapter tomorrow. Though of course some stayed to ask Juniper questions, about her life as a tree. Something that seemed to flatter her to no end. I didn't stay though I just wanted to spend some time alone with Paul, without interruptions. Of course, my wish wasn't granted.

******Hey, people long time no see...yeah sorry, about that all I can say is that life got in the way. Anyway review, and tell me what you think of this chapter, and who you think will come into play in the next chapter. Review Review Review, oh another thing, what do you think I would do with Annabeth, keep her a girl, and just friends with Andromeda, or turn her into a guy?**


	9. Enchiladas

******Thanks to the people that reviewed! ****CiaoKawaiirina********, ****GraceQuinn11********, ****SarahWolfe16********, ****shalalalalalala********, ********favfan****, ****TheMarkOfMaximumTwilight****, ********Guest********, and to ****Dark Magian Girl0********, Cal saved Morgan's life in the end, and the reason he was bad was because of Selene and his upbringing. All rights go to Rick Riordan and Stephenie Meyer!**

******Chapter 9**

_Previously on Another Day Another Story... __Paul's problem of jealousy solved, we all decided to go home, and read the next chapter tomorrow. Though of course some stayed to ask Juniper questions, about her life as a tree. Something that seemed to flatter her to no end. I didn't stay though I just wanted to spend some time alone with Paul, without interruptions. Of course, my wish wasn't granted._

You see we saw Sam and Emily snogging...yeah...it wasn't the most prettiest picture. There was tongue and all, they didn't even break apart when we came upon them. The only indication we got that we got seen was that Sam waved his hand, like he was shooing away a fly. Before he finished the gesture we were already out of there. So, with that image in our heads, Paul drove me where I was staying. We said our good byes and even kiss a little...well..more than a little. Knowing that we had school the next day, he left. I know, some guys would stay and watch you sleep when you are sleeping even before they talk to you...but, yeah that isn't me. That sounds more like Edward...yeah I don't know where that thought came from.

The next day after school, a good day, well as good as it gets for, a dyslexic, ADHD, new kid, I went to meet Paul over at the beach, so that he would take me over to Emily's place. Apparently, that was like the wolves den. Where they fed, and had their "super secret wolf meetings," I couldn't see it since it sounded like the house that had the door and windows opened to let in the sunlight. But, whatever, I met him over there. I got out of the car, when I felt his arms surround me, and I felt like I was home. Not even when I was with-

I was broken out of my thoughts, when I saw Embry, Quil, and Jacob come running from the trees. I thought oh crap, before I was engulfed by them. Quil, lifted me off the ground, swung me a few times, all the time I had been kicking him, but it was all in vain. It was until he turned me blue, from the lack of oxygen, that he let me go. To the amusement of the others, something that I wasn't please with. So with "anger" I stormed away, this only added to their laughter, until they saw that I wasn't laughing with them. That's when they started running after me, since I had walked a pretty good distance, apologizing. Something that they hadn't thought about was that they had come closer to the water.

So they didn't see the water come at them from behind, until they were left spluttering. I was laughing my head off, until I saw their expression, that was when I took off running. Paul's expression worried me the most, it was the expression when he did something that left me pleased or ticked off. I hoped it wasn't the latter, that was my last thought before I was knocked to the ground. With a very sexy wolf on top of me, showering me with kisses, it was decided, it hadn't been the latter, and three annoyed wolves complaining, that they couldn't hang out with Paul anymore. Since he had turned into a big gushy brownie.

Yeah, they weren't the best with name calling. After a few minutes, the annoyed wolves left, something about Jake seeing Jared's mate in the La Push store. Jared had reminded me of Grover when it was enchilada day, so yeah there was desperation, poor guy. We stayed there until sunset, I was glad to say that we finished what we had started the first night we had met...our Rubik's cube, I was so proud. After that wee started heading into the clearing.

Finding ourselves there, we saw that the book had had revealed it's secrets to Rosalie Hale. We grabbed our food, almost equal amounts of enchiladas, just that Paul had ten more than me. He had grabbed almost the same amount as Grover, who was surpassing him with five, but Grover was halfway eating one, so I wondered how many he had really gotten. I didn't need to tell you that Grover, was having a field day. I was halfway done with my enchiladas when the blond vampire started to read.

******My mother Teaches me bullfight**ing Of course it was typical of Seth to comment even before the chapter was started. "Oh, my gods do you know what this reminds me of, Leah?"

Leah looking long enough from her enchiladas answered, "What?"

"Our uncle," Leah started laughing, seeing our confused expressions, she gestured to us, then continued eating, but the gesture was enough for Seth to take the hint and enlighten us.

"You see our Uncle, was a matador, and in one of his rodeos..." he couldn't keep going, he was laughing so hard. "he.." laugh, "lost his," laugh, "pants." Everybody laughed at the picture.(A/N: you can see this on YouTube just type in matador loses pants.)

******We tore through the night along dark country roads. Wind slammed against the Camaro. Rain lashed the windshield. I didn't know how my mom could see anything, but she kept her foot on the gas.**

"She probably couldn't," Grover commented. I shrugged, not really caring anymore, I was rather thinking of what was going to happen next, and what people's reactions were going to be.

******Every time there was a flash of lightning, I looked at Grover sitting next to me in the backseat and I wondered if I'd gone insane, or if he was wearing some kind of shag-carpet pants. **

Quil busted out laughing, "Dude, that was what I thought!" I joined in the laughter, while Grover just huffed in annoyance.

******But, no, the smell was one I remembered from kindergarten field trips to the petting zoo- lanolin, like from wool. The smell of a wet barnyard animal.**

Grover gave one of his bleats, before screaming out in indignation, "I ain't no barnyard animal!" Making the majority of us laugh, and a few others snicker.

******All I could think to say was, "So, you and my mom… know each other?"**

Paul threw his arms over my shoulders chuckling, "Of course, you would say that."

******Grover's eyes flitted to the rear view mirror, though there were no cars behind us. "Not exactly," he said. "I mean, we've never met in person. But she knew I was watching you."**

"Dude, that sounds so stalker," Edward commented, and I couldn't help but think of my comment from last night.

******"Watching me?"**

"To me, it sounds like Santa," Seth said, and most of the pack nodded in agreement. While the Cullens seemed to agree more with Edward, though Alice did nod at Seth's theory.

******"Keeping tabs on you. Making sure you were okay. But I wasn't faking being your friend," he added hastily. "I am your friend."**

******"Um … what are you, exactly?"**

"Didn't you hear, Andromeda, he is your friend," Jake told me. I rolled my eyes at him and said, "You know I could comment to that, but...I am not."

******"That doesn't matter right now."**

******"It doesn't matter? From the waist down, my best friend is a donkey-"**

"He is not a donkey! He is a goat!" Juniper screeched out, I guess she was really sensitive about what species they called her goat man, I held up my hands in surrender. Not wanting to find pine cones in my bed tonight.

******Grover let out a sharp, throaty "Blaa-ha-ha!"**

******I'd heard him make that sound before, but I'd always assumed it was a nervous laugh. Now I realized it was more of an irritated bleat.**

"Really a nervous laugh?" Grover asked me incredulously, I only gave him a cheeky grin in response.

******"Goat!" he cried.**

******"What?"**

******"I'm a goat from the waist down."**

******"You just said it didn't matter."**

******"Blaa-ha-ha! There are satyrs who would trample you underhoof for such an insult!"**

******"Whoa. Wait. Satyrs. You mean like … Mr. Brunner's myths?"**

"No, like in Alice in Wonderland." Grover said rolling his eyes.

"Wait, you watched Alice in Wonderland?" Embry asked him.

"Of course, just because I am half-goat, doesn't mean that I been living under a rock." Grover answered him. Embry seemed to think about it, before giving a careless shrug.

******"Were those old ladies at the fruit stand a myth, Andromeda? Was Mrs. Dodds a myth?"**

******"So you admit there was a Mrs. Dodds!"**

******"Of course."**

******"Then why-"**

******"The less you knew, the fewer monsters you'd attract," Grover said, like that should be perfectly obvious. **

"Yeah, because stuff like that to a girl that was raised almost normally would have been obvious, specially Andromeda."Emmett said.

"Yeah," I said agreeing with Emmett, until I realized what he had implied, to which I cried out in indignation. Making the others laugh, and me pout and hide myself in Paul's arms.

******"We put Mist over the humans' eyes. We hoped you'd think the Kindly One was a hallucination. But it was no good. You started to realize who you are."**

******"Who I-wait a minute, what do you mean?"**

******The weird bellowing noise rose up again somewhere behind us, closer than before. Whatever was chasing us was still on our trail.**

******"Andromeda," my mom said, "there's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you to safety."**

******"Safety from what? Who's after me?"**

******"Oh, nobody much," Grover said, obviously still miffed about the donkey comment. **

"As any respectable satyr should be." Juniper said. I decided not to say anything, not wanting to infuriate her more. But unfortunately, Jared didn't know to keep his mouth shut and said, "Then why is Grover upset?" Okay, I admit it I laughed as did Paul. Grover,Juniper,and Esme didn't look humored though.

**"********Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions."**

"Well, that's a way to comfort a girl," Sam said sarcastically.

******"Grover!"**

******"Sorry, Mrs. Jackson. Could you drive faster, please?"**

******I tried to wrap my mind around what was happening, but I couldn't do it.**

"Maybe, because you need one to begin with?" Emmett teased me. I wanted to retort but I began laughing, so the point was lost.

**I knew this wasn't a dream. I had no imagination. I could never dream up something this weird.**

"Oh, please if that was true then Paul wouldn't be the man of your dreams," Leah said making all of the others laugh,and making me and Paul look at her stunned.

******My mom made a hard left. We swerved onto a narrower road, racing past darkened farmhouses and wooded hills and PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES signs on white picket fences.**

******"Where are we going?" I asked.**

"Candy Mountain," Seth sang, we all gave him questioning looks, to which he responded, "What? I used to watch Dora, okay?" We laughed at that, until Rose gave us a smoldering glare.

******"The summer camp I told you about." My mother's voice was tight; she was trying for my sake not to be scared. **

By this point the atmosphere was tense, they were finally grasping how serious the situation was becoming, well Esme and Carlisle had already known.

******"The place your father wanted to send you."**

******"The place you didn't want me to go."**

******"Please, dear," my mother begged. "This is hard enough. Try to understand. You're in danger."**

******"Because some old ladies cut yarn."**

******"Those weren't old ladies," Grover said. "Those were the Fates. Do you know what it means-the fact they appeared in front of you? They only do that when you're about to … when someone's about to die."**

"Whoa, you said you, does something happen to Andie?" Paul asked worriedly. Instead of answering, Grover just pointed to the book. Paul in turn just watched me worriedly, so I gave his hand, that was still laying across my shoulders,a squeeze in assurance. He looked more at peace, but the tension was still there in his shoulders.

******"Whoa. You said 'you.'"**

******"No I didn't. I said 'someone.'"**

******"You meant 'you.' As in me."**

******"I meant you, like 'someone.' Not you, you."**

"Because that makes so much sense," Jasper said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

******"Andie, Grover!" my mom said.**

******She pulled the wheel hard to the right, and I got a glimpse of a figure she'd swerved to avoid-a dark fluttering shape now lost behind us in the storm.**

******"What was that?" I asked.**

******"We're almost there," my mother said, ignoring my question. "Another mile. Please. Please. Please."**

By now everyone was at the edge of their logs, even Seth who had been fighting with Jake over a hot dog stopped and payed attention, the hot dog forgotten, a rarity.

******I didn't know where there was, but I found myself leaning forward in the car, anticipating, wanting us to arrive.**

******Outside, nothing but rain and darkness-the kind of empty countryside you get way out on the tip of Long Island. I thought about Mrs. Dodds and the moment when she'd changed into the thing with pointed teeth and leathery wings. My limbs went numb from delayed shock. She really hadn't been human. She'd meant to kill me.**

"No one is going to kill you on my watch," Paul half-growled in my ear, so that only I could hear him. Rolling my eyes, I turned toward him, and kissed his cheek, "Oh, Paul, and if I have anything to do with it I will never ever leave your side."

******Then I thought about Mr. Brunner … and the sword he had thrown me. Before I could ask Grover about that, the hair rose on the back of my neck. There was a blinding flash, a jaw-rattling boom!, and our car exploded.**

These words made everyone panic most of all Paul, "Oh my gods, Andie, tell me did you survive?!" I didn't want to laugh, but it was so hard not to, I mostly contained it all in but I couldn't stop a snicker. Grabbing his head between my hands, I made him look at me and I reassured him saying, "Paul, if I hadn't survived I wouldn't be here right now, silly."

******I remember feeling weightless, like I was being crushed, fried, and hosed down all at the same time.**

******I peeled my forehead off the back of the driver's seat and said, "Ow."**

Everyone at this point busted out laughing, I guess at what my word was. I didn't get to find out since Rosalie kept going. Oh, wait do you remember how I told you earlier about Jake's and Seth's fight over the hot dog, well it apparently had escalated to ketchup which Jake was dripping in.

******"Andromeda!" my mom shouted.**

******"I'm okay… ."**

******I tried to shake off the daze. I wasn't dead. The car hadn't really exploded. We'd swerved into a ditch. Our driver's-side doors were wedged in the mud. The roof had cracked open like an eggshell and rain was pouring in.**

"Dang, Andie you are making me hungry again," Sam groaned out loud.

******Lightning. That was the only explanation. We'd been blasted right off the road. Next to me in the backseat was a big motionless lump. "Grover!"**

******He was slumped over, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. I shook his furry hip, thinking, ********No! Even if you are half barnyard animal, you're my best friend and I don't want you to die!**

"Half-barnyard animal? Really, Dro?" Grover complained, I gave him a cheeky grin in response.

******Then he groaned "Food," and I knew there was hope.**

"Grover, I have a feeling that you are going to fit right into the pack," Emily said, probably thinking that she now had another mouth to feed, and by the how many enchiladas he ate, it was probably like five mouths.

******"Andromeda," my mother said, "we have to …" Her voice faltered.**

******I looked back. In a flash of lightning, through the mud-spattered rear windshield, I saw a figure lumbering toward us on the shoulder of the road. The sight of it made my skin crawl. It was a dark silhouette of a huge guy, like a football player.**

"So kind of like, Emmett?" Alice asked. I looked over at Emmett, pretending to compare him with the minotaur, "Eh, yeah kind of," I supplied.

**He seemed to be holding a blanket over his head. His top half was bulky and fuzzy. His upraised hands made it look like he had horns.**

"Gosh, Dro, sometimes I forget how oblivious you can be," Grover huffed out.

"I am not that oblivious," I responded indignantly.

"Really," he said giving me an incredulous look, "how many years did it take, for you to finally realize that S-" I shushed him by covering his mouth with mine, not wanting to see Paul jealous again.

******I swallowed hard. "Who is-"**

******"Andromeda," my mother said, deadly serious. "Get out of the car."**

******My mother threw herself against the driver's-side door. It was jammed shut in the mud. I tried mine. Stuck too. I looked up desperately at the hole in the roof. It might've been an exit, but the edges were sizzling and smoking.**

******"Climb out the passenger's side!" my mother told me. "Andromeda-you have to run. Do you see that big tree?"**

"You know, Thalia, is not going to like that she is only mentioned as the big tree," said Juniper.

"Well, it wasn't our fault she was at the time," Grover and I said, to defend ourselves, Juniper just shook her head at us, while everyone else looked confused at our exchange.

******"What?"**

******Another flash of lightning, and through the smoking hole in the roof I saw the tree she meant: a huge, White House Christmas tree-sized pine**

"Again, she is not going to like being called huge," Juniper reinstated.

"Yeah, well she isn't here," Grover retorted. Or is she? I thought glancing behind me...nope no Thalia.

****** at the crest of the nearest hill.**

******"That's the property line," my mom said. "Get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door."**

******"Mom, you're coming too."**

******Her face was pale, her eyes as sad as when she looked at the ocean.**

Almost everyone had anguished faces, at what my mom was thinking of doing, Esme too anguished, asked, "She does leave with you, right?" instead of answering, I just pointed a finger at the book.

******"No!" I shouted. "You are coming with me. Help me carry Grover."**

******"Food!" Grover moaned, a little louder.**

"You know, at the time, I didn't find it funny, but it is right now," I told Grover, laughing. Making him turn red and laugh a little himself.

******The man with the blanket on his head kept coming toward us,**

"Andromeda, really? You didn't realize that it wasn't really a blanket?" Carlisle asked me incredulously. I felt my self turning red, but before I could respond, Emmett screamed out, "Carlisle, spoilers!" breaking the tense atmosphere. making his grunting, snorting noises.

**As he got closer, I realized he couldn't be holding a blanket over his head,**

"See, Carlisle, I do realize it," I told him satisfied, with what I had realized**.**

**because his hands-huge meaty hands-were swinging at his sides. There was no blanket. Meaning the bulky, fuzzy mass that was too big to be his head … was his head. **

"I don't think that the minotaur will appreciate that, Andie," Paul whispered in my ear. I shrugged, not really caring.

******And the points that looked like horns …**

******"He doesn't want us," my mother told me. "He wants you.**

One of the guys wolf whistled, and then Seth said, "Paul, looks like you got some competition," while he was laughing, Paul threw him one of the many empty soda cans, laying, around us.

******Besides, I can't cross the property line."**

******"But…"**

******"We don't have time, Andromeda. Go. Please."**

******I got mad, then-mad at my mother, at Grover the goat,**

"Well, at least you stopped calling me a donkey," Grover declared.

**at the thing with horns that was lumbering toward us slowly and deliberately like, like a bull.**

"Maybe, because it is," Jake said.

"In my defense, you are only half-right, since the other part is human."

******I climbed across Grover and pushed the door open into the rain. "We're going together. Come on, Mom."**

******"I told you-"**

******"Mom! I am not leaving you. Help me with Grover."**

"In most cases, I would say that you should always do what your mom says, but well this is not most cases," Esme told me, I smiled at her, and nodded.

******I didn't wait for her answer. I scrambled outside, dragging Grover from the car. He was surprisingly light, but I couldn't have carried him very far if my mom hadn't come to my aid.**

"Mom, to the rescue!" Sam screamed, making others laugh and strike pose, like superman, fist in the air.

******Together, we draped Grover's arms over our shoulders and started stumbling uphill through wet waist-high grass. ********Glancing back, I got my first clear look at the monster. He was seven feet tall, easy, his arms and legs like something from the cover of Muscle Man magazine-bulging biceps and triceps and a bunch of other 'ceps, all stuffed like baseballs under vein-webbed skin.**

"Like me?" asked Emmett said, flexing and striking poises, "not at all," I responded. When I said that he looked like a deflated balloon.

**He wore no clothes**

When Rosalie said this, it was like a storm of ewws, and disgusted noises,they all stopped when Rosalie read the next part,

******except underwear-I mean, bright white Fruit of the Looms-**

which was the cue to start laughing, Sam was even choking on his enchilada, and Emily had to pat his back to help him breathe again.

******which would've looked funny, except that the top half of his body was so scary. Coarse brown hair started at about his belly button and got thicker as it reached his shoulders.**

******His neck was a mass of muscle and fur leading up to his enormous head, which had a snout as long as my arm, snotty nostrils with a gleaming brass ring, cruel black eyes, and horns-enormous black-and-white horns with points you just couldn't get from an electric sharpener.**

"Yes, because they make those, for horns," Quil said, rolling his eyes. I raised my finger up, in the international way of saying hold please, I made it look like I was searching in my purse. All the while I saw from the corner of my vision, Quil, Seth, and Embry share looks over the fire. I also saw Grover, and Juniper trying to hold back laughter. After a full minute, I looked up and said, "I must have taken it out the other night," shrugging my shoulder, I turned to look at Rosalie, signaling that she could continue.

******I recognized the monster, all right. He had been in one of the first stories Mr. Brunner told us. But he couldn't be real.**

******I blinked the rain out of my eyes. "That's-"**

******"Pasiphae's son," my mother said. "I wish I'd known how badly they want to kill you."**

At this point, Paul was squeezing my hand a little too tightly.

******"But he's the Min-"**

******"Don't say his name," she warned. "Names have power."**

******The pine tree was still way too far-a hundred yards uphill at least.**

This time, I had to tell him that my hand was going to fall off, if he kept the pressure, to which he apologized and loosened his hold but didn't let go.

******I glanced behind me again.**

******The bull-man hunched over our car, looking in the windows-or not looking, exactly. More like snuffling, nuzzling. I wasn't sure why he bothered, since we were only about fifty feet away.**

******"Food?" Grover moaned.**

******"Shhh," I told him. "Mom, what's he doing? Doesn't he see us?"**

******"His sight and hearing are terrible," she said. "He goes by smell. But he'll figure out where we are soon enough."**

******As if on cue, the bull-man bellowed in rage. He picked up Gabe's Camaro by the torn roof, the chassis creaking and groaning. He raised the car over his head and threw it down the road. It slammed into the wet asphalt and skidded in a shower of sparks for about half a mile before coming to a stop. The gas tank exploded.**

"Not a scratch," Alice said wryly, and Jasper chuckled.

******Not a scratch, I remembered Gabe saying.**

******Oops.**

This time, it wasn't only Jasper that chuckled.

******"Andromeda," my mom said. "When he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way- directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?"**

******"How do you know all this?"**

******"I've been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have expected this. I was selfish, keeping you near me."**

******"Keeping me near you? But-" ********Another bellow of rage, and the bull-man started tromping uphill. ********He'd smelled us.**

Sam's hand looked like it was about to break, because of the grip Emily had on it, but he didn't say anything. Not wanting, to worry Emily any further.

******The pine tree was only a few more yards, but the hill was getting steeper and slicker, and Grover wasn't getting any lighter.**

Lucas, chuckled and said, "too many enchiladas, I think," making the others laugh, and for Grover to flush in embarrassment.

******The bull-man closed in. Another few seconds and he'd be on top of us. ********My mother must've been exhausted, but she shouldered Grover. "Go, Andromeda! Separate! Remember what I said." ********I didn't want to split up, but I had the feeling she was right**

"Of course, she is right she is your mom," Leah said with an eye roll.

******-it was our only chance. I sprinted to the left, turned, and saw the creature bearing down on me. His black eyes glowed with hate. He reeked like rotten meat.**

"So kind of like Sam," asked Seth with a most serious expression on his face, which was erased when he had -half of an enchilada on his hair.

******He lowered his head and charged, those razor-sharp horns aimed straight at my chest.**

"Ow!" screamed Jared, seems like Kim had squeezed his hand too hard, and was now quickly apologizing. If you call, calling someone a baby, apologizing.

******The fear in my stomach made me want to bolt, but that wouldn't work. I could never outrun this thing. So I held my ground, and at the last moment, I jumped to the side.**

******The bull-man stormed past like a freight train,**

You could hear many sighs of relief, when they heard I was okay, and I couldn't help but feel loved, when I heard the many sighs.

**then bellowed with frustration and turned, but not toward me this time, toward my mother,**

Many gasped, at hearing this and they couldn't help but wonder if she would survive. Andromeda didn't let any emotion show on her face, not wanting to spoil the book for them.

**who was setting Grover down in the grass.**

******We'd reached the crest of the hill. Down the other side I could see a valley, just as my mother had said, and the lights of a farmhouse glowing yellow through the rain. But that was half a mile away. We'd never make it.**

Paul was having trouble keeping his emotions in check, and you couldn't blame hearing about how your love could potentially die. Right now, all he wanted to do was to carry her away from all harm, but he knew that this was the kind of life she led, and all he could do was to try his best to protect her. He glanced at her from the corner of his visions, and couldn't help but think that maybe she was more than capable of taking care of herself.

******The bull-man grunted, pawing the ground. He kept eyeing my mother, who was now retreating slowly downhill, back toward the road, trying to lead the monster away from Grover.**

******"Run, Andromeda!" she told me. "I can't go any farther. Run!"**

******But I just stood there, frozen in fear, as the monster charged her. She tried to sidestep, as she'd told me to do, but the monster had learned his lesson. **

If the atmosphere was tense before, it was super tense right now, you could see the worry on everyone's faces now.

**His hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck as she tried to get away. He lifted her as she struggled, kicking and pummeling the air.**

There was more than one anguished cry, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for what was about to happen, since I could see some hope in their eyes that my mom was going to be okay.

******"Mom!"**

******She caught my eyes, managed to choke out one last word: "Go!"**

******Then, with an angry roar, the monster closed his fists around my mother's neck, and she dissolved before my eyes, melting into light, a shimmering golden form, as if she were a holographic projection. A blinding flash, and she was simply … gone.**

If Esme could still cry, she would have been bawling right now, she felt a knot in her chest very faint, but still there. On the other side of the circle, even if she knew that her mother was going to be fine, Andromeda couldn't help but remember the pain it had caused her at the time.

******"No!"**

******Anger replaced my fear. Newfound strength burned in my limbs-the same rush of energy I'd gotten when Mrs. Dodds grew talons.**

******The bull-man bore down on Grover, who lay helpless in the grass. The monster hunched over, snuffling my best friend, as if he were about to lift Grover up and make him dissolve too.**

******I couldn't allow that.**

Even after all this years, Grover still didn't know how much Andie cared for him, up until this moment. He couldn't help but feel a swell of gratitude, he even thanked the Fates for bringing a person like her in his life.

******I stripped off my red rain jacket.**

"Hmm, coincidence or fate?" Hunter asked out loud, I shared a look with Grover, "Fate," we both said at the same time.

******"Hey!" I screamed, waving the jacket, running to one side of the monster. "Hey, stupid! Ground beef!"**

******"Raaaarrrrr!" The monster turned toward me, shaking his meaty fists.**

******I had an idea-a stupid idea,**

"Wouldn't be Paul's mate if it wasn't," Cal said, making me and Paul pout.

******but better than no idea at all. I put my back to the big pine tree and waved my red jacket in front of the bull-man, thinking I'd jump out of the way at the last moment.**

******But it didn't happen like that.**

Paul's grip on my hand tightened, again.

******The bull-man charged too fast, his arms out to grab me whichever way I tried to dodge.**

******Time slowed down.**

******My legs tensed. I couldn't jump sideways, so I leaped straight up, kicking off from the creature's head, using it as a springboard, turning in midair, and landing on his neck.**

"Dude, how did you do that?" Seth asked, his eyes bugging out.

******How did I do that?**

******I didn't have time to figure it out. A millisecond later, the monster's head slammed into the tree and the impact nearly knocked my teeth out.**

******The bull-man staggered around, trying to shake me. I locked my arms around his horns to keep from being thrown. Thunder and lightning were still going strong. The rain was in my eyes. The smell of rotten meat burned my nostrils.**

No one dared to comment at this point, all just wanted to hear the outcome of this struggle.

******The monster shook himself around and bucked like a rodeo bull. He should have just backed up into the tree and smashed me flat, but I was starting to realize that this thing had only one gear: forward.**

******Meanwhile, Grover started groaning in the grass. I wanted to yell at him to shut up, but the way I was getting tossed around, if I opened my mouth I'd bite my own tongue off.**

I glanced at Grover, to judge his reaction at this point, all he was doing was to smile sheepishly at the ground.

******"Food!" Grover moaned.**

I saw Emmett whisper something to Jasper, making him grin, I didn't hear him, but Rose who had been reading the book, stopped with wide eyes, and hit Emmett upside the head, making him pout, and making Rose roll her eyes.

******The bull-man wheeled toward him, pawed the ground again, and got ready to charge. I thought ********about how he had squeezed the life out of my mother, made her disappear in a flash of light, and rage filled me like high-octane fuel. I got both hands around one horn and I pulled backward with all my might.**

******The monster tensed, gave a surprised grunt, then-snap!**

There were a couple of surprised gasp, all around the circle, and Paul was thinking, that he had been right, and she could more than take care of herself.

******The bull-man screamed and flung me through the air. I landed flat on my back in the grass. My head smacked against a rock. When I sat up, my vision was blurry, but I had a horn in my hands, a ragged bone weapon the size of a knife.**

******The monster charged.**

******Without thinking, I rolled to one side and came up kneeling. As the monster barreled past, I drove the broken horn straight into his side, right up under his furry rib cage.**

When Paul heard this, he got up pulling me up with him, hugged me, and spun me a few times in a circle, by the time he let me down I was kind of dizzy, it didn't help that he gave me an earth-shattering kiss, afterwords.

******The bull-man roared in agony. He flailed, clawing at his chest, then began to disintegrate-not like my mother, in a flash of golden light, but like crumbling sand, blown away in chunks by the wind, the same way Mrs. Dodds had burst apart.**

******The monster was gone.**

******The rain had stopped. The storm still rumbled, but only in the distance. I smelled like livestock and my knees were shaking. My head felt like it was splitting open. I was weak and scared and trembling with grief I'd just seen my mother vanish. I wanted to lie down and cry, but there was Grover, needing my help, so I managed to haul him up and stagger down into the valley, toward the lights of the farmhouse. I was crying, calling for my mother, but I held on to Grover-I wasn't going to let him go.**

Esme couldn't help but feel pity and pride for Andromeda, even after loosing her mother, she still helped her friend out. Looking at her now, you could still see grief etched upon her face, but she had more than one laugh line, too.

******The last thing I remember is collapsing on a wooden porch, looking up at a ceiling fan circling above me, moths flying around a yellow light, and the stern faces of a familiar-looking bearded man and a cute guy,**

"Um, Andie, better watch out," Leah said. Paul was surprisingly silent, I hope this won't be what you call the calm before the storm.

**with blonde hair.**

******They both looked down at me, and the guy said, "She's the one. She must be."**

"Um, she wasn't since she is clearly with Paul right now," Sam stated, Paul nodding along. I shared a look with Grover, I hope that he didn't react badly when he hear about Sean.

******"Silence, Sean," the man said. "She's still conscious. Bring her inside."**

"All right that's the end of the chapter, guess I should pass this around, to see who will be reading next," Rosalie announced passing it to Emmett. At that moment, I heard a voice behind me saying, "Why don't I read?" I turned around, startled, when I did I exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

******The End! Haha, review if you want to find out who it is. I had asked if y'all had wanted Annabeth to be a girl or a guy, after much consideration,(drawing out of a hat) I decided to turn her into a guy. I was going to say something else but I forgot, oh well I am sure it wasn't all that important, anyway Review, Review, Review!**


	10. Leah's new friend

******Hey! Long time no see! I know I am sorry, but I had a humongous writer's block. You should thank Guest, that got me writing again! As for your question I am finishing this story, and if I seem to take too long like more than a month, don't be afraid to demand an update. Sometimes that is the only reason, my blocks go away. For those of you that read my other story A New Day I am working to update that one too. I will see you at the bottom so you can read, I also have some questions to ask you. Thanks to those who reviewed, favorited and followed! **

******Chapter 10**

**_Previously on Another Day Another Story..."All right that's the end of the chapter, guess I should pass this around, to see who will be reading next," Rosalie announced passing it to Emmett. At that moment, I heard a voice behind me saying, "Why don't I read?" I turned around, startled, when I did I exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"_**

"What, I can't visit my favorite cousin?" Thalia said as I hugged her. I wasn't expecting her here, I would have thought she be with Artemis hunting some big monster.

"Ha, I knew it I am going to tell Nico!" I said giddily. "But, no seriously what are you doing here?" she sighed and led me to the circle again. Oh right introductions, before I could though, I saw a hairy thing streak past, and the next thing I knew,Thalia was on the ground with a happy Grover hugging her.

Finally, Grover let her up, so I could make introduction, "Everybody this is Thalia, daughter of Zeus and a great friend of mine." I said pointing at Thalia, who was on the other side of me. "Thalia, this is Paul, my im-" Thalia interrupted me, I was rather glad since I didn't know how to explain to her that I had met my soul mate. "Imprint I know," okay, my job was done, she knew, but wait. She knew?

She must have seen the confusion on my face, "Seriously, Kelp head did you not hear, when I came tumbling from the sky?" the still confusion seemed to be answer enough, "The fates, took me from the hunt, and they explained everything that had happened in the past couple of days. Then they sent me here to read." She said taking the book from Emmett's outstretched hand.

Before I could ask her how she planned to read, what with her dyslexia and all it will take us a long time, when Carlisle interrupted me, "Could we perhaps learn more about you? You are informed about us," he said gesturing to the circle, "and that is just an unfair disadvantage." He did have a point there, but if we told him, some parts of the book will be uncovered.

"Sorry, doc, but I can't say but don't worry y'all will learn about me soon enough I am sure, right Kelp head?" I nodded my head, "Air head is right," At this Thalia narrowed her eyes at me, while some of the group laughed at her my nickname for her. Back to my question I asked how she planned to read, rolling her eyes, she said," By saying out the words of course," she pointed to the print and I saw that it was in Greek, oh well, problem solved. I was rather surprised that it had only been Carlisle that spoke out, the others were silent...that was never good.

******I play Pinochle with a horse.**

Grover interrupted before the real chapter began, taking over Seth's job I guess, "Chiron is only half a horse."

******I had weird dreams**

"Again, Paul wouldn't be the man of your dreams if you didn't have weird dreams," Leah said making the majority laugh, Thalia was the one who laughed the hardest. "Leah, you are funny, you should hear some of the dreams Andie has told me about," Thalia told her. I could see a friendship blossoming between those two. Glancing at Paul to see if the comment had made him pout like last time, I saw that he had a pleased look on his face. Noticing my stare, he said, "Leah called me a man." I rolled my eyes at him, not commenting any further.

******full of barnyard animals. Most of them wanted to kill me. **

At hearing this Seth looked up from the last of his enchiladas, "Dude, I had a weird dream last night!" at hearing this most groaned while some looked curios I was one of the few curious one. He continued unfazed by the groans, " I was dreaming that I was in La Push beach when I heard this groaning, and I was like whaaaaat? You know," the wolves nodded while the Cullens looked amused by the way the pack interacted and Seth's silliness in general.

"I was looking around for whatever caused this, when I saw this huge red sour patch kid coming at me," most had gaping expression I was thinking okay, so this is not what I was thinking was going to happen. After a minute or two, all of us started laughing, Seth seemed pleased that his weird dream had caused all of us to laugh.

******The rest wanted food.**

Everyone laughed at Grover's embarrassed expression.

****** I must've woken up several times, but what I heard and saw made no sense, so I just passed out again.**

When Thalia read this there was more than one person laughing, "Awww, Andie, you think exactly as I do." Paul said putting an arm around me, and snuggling me closer.

****** I remember lying in a soft bed, being spoon-fed something that tasted like buttered popcorn, only it was pudding. The cute guy with blonde hair hovered over me, smirking as he scarped drips off my chin with the spoon.**

That said arm tightened around me, which loosened when I kissed him on the cheek. Seeing Paul's semi'stony expression the wolves didn't comment. Unfortunately, Thalia didn't get the memo and asked, "Is that Sean?" I nodded afraid that it might make Paul more jealous if I answered with words.

****** When he saw my eyes open, he asked, "What will happen at the summer solstice?"**

****** I managed to croak, "What?"**

****** He looked around; as if afraid someone would over hear. "What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!"**

****** "I'm sorry," I mumbled, "I don't..."**

****** Somebody knocked on the door, and the guy quickly filled my mouth with pudding.**

"Did you choke?" Jared asked me. I thought back I shook my head, even if Sean had been unfriendly at the beginning, he hadn't let me choke.

****** The next time I woke up, the guy was gone.**

"And then I came in and you instantly fell in love with me," Paul said, kissing me on the cheek, much to the amusement of the others.

****** A husky blond dude, like a surfer, stood in the corner of the bedroom keeping watch over me. He had blue eyes- at least a dozen of them- on his cheeks, his forehead, the backs of his hands.**

Apparently, Edward and Carlisle had made a competition on who figured the book out faster, since they both screamed out, "Argus!" then they both looked at Alice who said, that Carlisle had taken it this time. Looking at me he asked if he was right, "Yes you are right," once his happy moment got old and he noticed that people were still looking at him weird he started looking embarrassed.

****** When I finally came around for good, there was nothing weird about my surroundings, except that they were nicer than I was used to. I was sitting in a deck chair on a huge porch, gazing across a meadow at green hills in the distance. The breeze smelled like strawberries. **

At this Edward sighed, at our confused expressions, Alice explained that Edward loved the smell of strawberries, and that if he ever found a girl with that smell, he would instantly fall in love with her. Hmm, good thing I had stopped using that type of shampoo when I was fifteen.

******There was a blanket over my legs, a pillow behind my neck. All that was great, but my mouth felt like a scorpion had been using it for a nest. My tongue was dry and nasty and every one of my teeth hurt. **

"Ouch," Paul said, and I couldn't help but think what he will think of my injuries later on.

****** On the table next to me was a tall drink. It looked like iced apple juice, with a green straw and a paper parasol stuck through a maraschino cherry.**

"I love the restaurants that do that," Leah said and Thalia was quick to agree.

****** My hand was so weak I almost dropped the glass once I got my fingers around it.**

****** "Careful," a familiar voice said.**

"Sean!" Carlisle said the same time Edward said "Grover!" I looked over at Grover and saw him smiling at their antics, seeing me rolling my eyes, his smile got wider.

****** Grover was leaning against the porch railing, looking like he hadn't slept in a week. **

"Did you?" I asked him, curious. He laughed and said, "Dro, you were only asleep for two days, and last time I checked a week was seven days." making the others laugh, and me to hide in Paul's arms, already planning my revenge.

******Under one arm, he cradled a shoe box. He was wearing blue jeans, Converse hi-tops and a bright orange T-shirt that said CAMP HALF-BLOOD. Just plain old Grover. Not the goat boy.**

"Goat boy? Really?" Juniper asked me, sheepishly I grinned at her.

****** So maybe I'd had a nightmare. Maybe my mom was okay. We were still on vacation,and we'd stopped here at this big house for some reason. And...**

Esme couldn't help but feel bad for the girl, she had just lost her mother, she also wondered what Andromeda would do next.

****** "You saved my life," Grover said. "I... well, the least I could do ... I went back to the hill. I thought you might want this." **

****** Reverently, he placed the shoe box in my lap.**

** Inside was a black-and-white bull's horn, the base jagged from being broken off, the tip splattered with dried blood. It hadn't been a nightmare.**

Paul gripped me tighter and I couldn't help but be glad that I had taken this trip to Forks.

****** "The Minotaur," I said.**

****** "Um, Andromeda, it isn't a good idea-"**

****** "That's what they call him in the Greek myths, isn't it?" I demanded. "The Minotaur. Half man, half bull."**

"And completely ugly," Emmett snickered, and surprisingly he pumped fists Jake. I guess the barriers were crumpling down.

****** Grover shifted uncomfortably. "You've been out for two days. How much do you remember?"**

****** "My mom. Is she really ..."**

****** He looked down.**

"Andromeda, I just want you to know that I will be here for you," Esme told me. I went to her, I squeezed her cold hand, and leaned in to whisper that it was going to be okay but thank you. She gave me a small smile, and then I went over to Paul and snuggled into his arms once more.

****** I stared across the meadow. There were groves of trees, a winding stream, acres of strawberries spread out under the blue sky. The valley was surrounded by rolling hills, and the tallest one, directly in front of us, was the one with the huge pine tree **

"Hey, I wasn't that huge," Thalia said indignantly.

******on******** top. Even that looked beautiful in the sunlight.**

"Are you saying that I shouldn't be beautiful?" Thalia asked.

****** My mother was gone.**

"Oh," she said.

**The whole world should be black and cold. Nothing should look beautiful. ****Everyone's heart was breaking at that moment for Andromeda.**

****** "I'm sorry," Grover sniffled. "I'm a failure. I'm- I'm the worst satyr in the world." **

"No, you are not Grover," Thalia and I said at the same time, trying to console him. He grinned and felt a burst of happiness, that his friends cared so much.

****** He moaned,**

Emmett again whispered something to Jasper making both of them laugh, I was curious about what he said, I was even more curious when Rosalie eyes wider than before, hit Emmett upside the head. Followed by Alice when she hit Jasper, murmured something into his ear, making him look panicked. Rosalie grinned and murmured something to Emmett too making him look like Jasper.

Rosalie then said to Carlisle, "Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper are going to cut the grass tomorrow." this didn't seem so bad, and it was then the words sunk in, "Wait, Rosalie don't you mean mow?" Carlisle asked. Alice grinning told him, "nope, she means cut and with scissors." and there is the punishment.

**stomping his foot so hard it came off.**

There was a squeal, and then laughter, confused I looked at where the squeal had come from. It had been Sam, and I laughed too since it had sounded like something from the Aphrodite cabin when they didn't find the right shoes to go with whatever outfit.

**I mean, the Converse hi-top came off. **

"Oh," Sam said looking embarrassed. I knew that none of the wolves, were going to let him live it down.  
The inside was filled with Styrofoam, except for a hoof-shaped hole.

****** "Oh, Styx!" he mumbled. **

****** Thunder rolled across the clear sky.**

****** As he struggled to get his hoof back in the fake foot, I thought, Well, that settles it. Grover was a satyr. I was ready to bet that if I shaved his curly brown hair, **

At hearing this, Grover put his hand on his hair, and narrowed his eyes at me while slowly shaking his head.

******I'd find tiny horns on his head. But I was too miserable to care that satyrs existed, or even minotaurs. All that meant was my mom really had been squeezed into nothingness, dissolved into yellow light.**

****** I was alone. An orphan. I would have to live with ... Smelly Gabe? No. That would never happen. I would live on the streets first. I would pretend I was seventeen and join the army. **

"Weren't you like twelve when this happened?" Jasper asked me. Looking over at him I nodded. "Then how could you pretend to be seventeen?" He asked. "Easy, I would be like, hey I am seventeen." he opened his mouth again but before he could speak Alice interrupted him and said, "Save your breath, you can't beat her."

******I'd d********o something. **

****** Grover was still sniffling. The poor kid- poor goat, satyr, whatever-looked as if he expected to be hit.**

****** I said, "It wasn't your fault." **

****** "Yes, it was. I was supposed to ****____****protect ********you." **

****** "Did my mother ask you to protect me?"**

****** "No. But that's my job. I'm a keeper. At least... I was."**

****** "But why ..." I suddenly felt dizzy, my vision swimming.**

****** "Don't strain yourself," Grover said. "Here." **

****** He helped me hold my glass and put the straw to my lips.**

Suddenly Thalia broke off when she heard laughter, looking over I saw that somehow Jake had gotten...something in his hair. Everybody was laughing at his expression of disgust, it looked brown and green and suddenly started moving. Thalia unimpressed continued reading.

****** I recoiled at the taste, because I was expecting apple juice. It wasn't that at all. It was chocolate-chip cookies. Liquid cookies. And not just any cookies- my mom's homemade blue chocolate-chip cookies, buttery and hot, with the chips still melting. Drinking it, my whole body felt warm and good, full of energy. My grief didn't go away, but I felt as if my mom had just brushed her hand against my cheek, given me a cookie the way she used to when I was small, and told me everything was going to be okay.**

Esme's and Rosalie's hearts broke at hearing this. They both wanted someone to care about them in that manner so bad, one a mother who lost her child, and one that will never have one.

****** Before I knew it, I'd drained the glass. I stared into it, sure I'd just had a warm drink, but the ice cubes hadn't even melted. **

****** "Was it good?" Grover asked. **

"Grover it's nectar, of course it will be good." Thalia kinda scolded him.

****** I nodded. **

****** "What did it taste like?" He sounded so wistful, I felt guilty.**

****** "Sorry," I said. "I should've let you taste."**

****** His eyes got wide. "No! That's not what I meant. I just... wondered."**

****** "Chocolate-chip cookies," I said. "My mom's. Home made."**

"I bet that didn't make him feel good," Emily said. "How so," I asked her.

"Because, he feels bad about your mother, and then you say something about her." I looked toward Grover mouthing 'sorry.'

****** He sighed. "And how do you feel?"**

******"Like I could throw Nancy Bobofit a hundred yards."**

****** "That's good," he said. "That's good. I don't think you could risk drinking any more of that stuff"**

****** "What do you mean?"**

****** He took the empty glass from me gingerly, as if it were dynamite, and set it back on the table. "Come on. Chiron and Mr. D are waiting."**

"Dun Dun Dun," Quil exclaimed, in an ominous voice.

******The porch wrapped all the way around the farmhouse.**

******My legs felt wobbly, trying to walk that far. Grover offered to carry the Minotaur horn, but I held on to it. I'd paid for that souvenir the hard way. I wasn't going to let it go.**

****** As we came around the opposite end of the house, I caught my breath.**

****** We must've been on the north shore of Long Island, because on this side of the house, the valley marched all the way up to the water, which glittered about a mile in the distance. Between here and there, I simply couldn't process everything I was seeing. The landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture********an open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena********except that they all looked brand new, their white marble columns sparkling in the sun. In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school-age kids and satyrs played volleyball. Canoes glided across a small lake. Kids in bright orange T-shirts like Grover's were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Some shot targets at an archery range. Others rode horses down a wooded trail, and, unless I was hallucinating, some of their horses had wings.**

"Oh man, that is so awesome!" Seth exclaimed, and Emmett nodded along. "I would love to see a Pegasus," Emmett boomed. They soon got all of them wanting to see a Pegasus, Grover looked over at me, and raised an eyebrow. Maybe it was time for a friend of mine to visit.

****** Down at the end of the porch, two men sat across from each other at a card table. The blond-haired guy who'd spoon-fed me popcorn-flavored pudding was leaning on the porch rail next to them.**

"Who is this mysterious guy, Andie?" Leah asked me. I was bout to answer her that he was a guy that you will like to have your back, when Grover beat me to it, but instead said that she will figure it out later on.

****** The man facing me was small, but porky. He had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly ********hair so black it was almost purple. He looked like those paintings of baby angels- what do you call them, hubbubs? No, cherubs. That's it. He looked like a cherub who'd turned middle-aged in a trailer park. He wore a tiger-pattern Hawaiian shirt, and he would've fit right in at one of Gabe's poker parties,except I got the feeling this guy could've out-gambled even my stepfather.**

"I don't think that is a big feat, Andie." Hunter said. I nodded agreeing with him.

****** "That's Mr. D," Grover murmured to me. "He's the camp director. Be polite. The boy, that's Sean Chase. He's just a camper,but he's been here longer than just about anybody.**

"So that is who he is? Not very much on him huh?" Leah said, and I couldn't help but think that she might sound a bit interested.

**And you already know Chiron..."**

****** He pointed at the guy whose back was to me.**

****** First, I realized he was sitting in the wheelchair. Then I recognized the tweed jacket, the thinning brown hair, the scraggly beard.**

"I knew it! That teacher seemed too cool, to be normal." Quil exclaimed and I could help but think about Paul, my mom's husband, he was pretty cool and he was a teacher. True, he didn't have a sword but you know, whatever.

****** "Mr. Brunner!" I cried.**

"Andie, didn't you hear that his name was Chiron not Mr. Brunner?" Edward asked haughtily. Rolling my eyes I retorted, "Did you not hear, that I lost my mother? I was still in shock, Ed." Paul seemed to like my answer since he stopped growling and started laughing at Ed's stunned expression.

****** The Latin teacher turned and smiled at me. His eyes had that mischievous glint they sometimes got in class when he pulled a pop quiz and made all the multiple choice answers ****____****B********.**

****** "Ah, good, Andromeda," he said. "Now we have four for pinochle."**

****** He offered me a chair to the right of Mr. D, who looked at me with bloodshot eyes and heaved a great sigh. "Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you."**

"Why, isn't he charming" Kim commented. "you have no idea," I answered.

****** "Uh, thanks." I scooted a little farther away from him because,****____****if ********there was one thing I had learned from living with Gabe, it was how to tell when an adult has been hitting the happy juice. If Mr. D was a stranger to alcohol, I was a satyr.**

"You wish you were this awesome," Grover said. I smiled, "Careful, Grover you might just float away." This caused everyone to laugh, even Grover after he got after his shock.

****** "Sean?" Mr. Brunner called to the blond boy. He came forward and Mr. Brunner introduced us. "This young lad nursed you back to health, Andromeda. Sean, my boy, why don't you go check on Andromeda's bunk? We'll be putting her in cabin eleven for now." **

******Sean said, "Sure, Chiron."**

****** He was probably my age, maybe a couple of inches taller, and a whole lot more athletic looking. With his deep tan and his curly blond hair, he was almost exactly what I thought a stereotypical California guy would look like, except his eyes ruined the image. They were startling gray, like storm clouds; pretty, but intimidating, too, as if he were analyzing the best way to take me down in a fight.**

"I don't like him," Paul announced.

"I didn't think you would," I replied. Quil probably having a death wished said, "Why not? Y'all have so much in common, starting with liking the same girl." Before I knew it, Paul was on him, trying to separate them, I drenched them both in water, gathered from the air. This did the trick and both stopped at once. Jared opening his big mouth said, "Man, Paul I thought you were going to be peaceful when you met Andie, but I have to say that you certainly held back. If you didn't Quil would have been a chocolate smoothie." I thought Paul was going to attack him, but he didn't instead he grinned.

Getting himself off the floor and came my way, wrapped me in his arms, and kissed me on the cheek and said, " What can I say? She brings out the best in me." Then of course Jake said, "She can't bring out what you never had." Looking at him, Paul said quite smugly, "Oh I have it, trust me." he winked at me, making me blush and Emmett and Jasper laugh.

****** He glanced at the Minotaur horn in my hands, then back at me. I imagined he was going to say, ****____****You killed a minotaur! o********r ****____****Wow, you're so awesome! ********or something like that.**

******Instead he said, "You drool when you sleep."**

There was a lot of laughter when that was read and I couldn't help but blush at that piece of information, "Wow, so that's how you won him over, or how he won you over, huh, Dro?" Grover asked. I blushed even harder at that, Paul who had been laughing, started growling when Grover said that. "No, and I don't do that anymore by the way." I said unfortunately it only added to the laughter.

******Then he sprinted off down the lawn.**

****** "So," I said, anxious to change the subject. "You, uh, work here, Mr. Brunner?"**

****** "Not Mr. Brunner," the ex-Mr. Brunner said. "I'm afraid that was a pseudonym. You may call me Chiron." **

****** "Okay." Totally confused, I looked at the director. "And Mr. D ... does that stand for something?"**

"I can tell you what it stands for," Thalia murmured darkly. Edward hearing what she thought laughed loudly.

****** Mr. D stopped shuffling the cards. He looked at me like I'd just belched loudly. "Young lady, names are powerful things. You don't just go around using them for no reason."**

****** "Oh. Right. Sorry."**

"Then how do you introduce yourself?" Embry asked. We stared at him, unable to say anything, gestured to Thalia to read.

****** "I must say, Andromeda," Chiron-Brunner broke in, "I'm glad to see you alive. It's been a long time since I've made a house call to a potential camper. I'd hate to think I've wasted my time."**

"Potential camper?" asked Cal. He knew that Andie was a half god, but he didn't know that she was...good in what she was. Andromeda raised her eyebrow at him, "Yeah," she said wondering if she should be insulted.

****** "House call?"**

"Yeah, you know like in the old times, where doctors went to see their patients at home." Emmett said in a it-should-be-obvious voice.

"I hated those sometimes, some people didn't know shame if it hit them in the face," said Carlisle with a faraway look in his eyes. Esme reaching over to take his hand asked, "What do you mean Carlisle?" After a sighed he began explaining, "In the time I was a doctor when house calls were still the norm," he said with a half smile, "there was this one time," he stopped. "Well, it was the one that stuck the most with me, at least, and it was before I had you, dear Esme." he said stopping to look at her in the eye, Esme seemed to understand, though there was some unnamed emotion in her eye.

"Well," he said continuing, "I had this house call, and the woman, a single woman, called saying her father was very sick, it was out in country. I of course went," we nodded Carlisle wouldn't say no even if they didn't have money, "when I got there, there was no sick man, only the girl, wearing a dress that was not...appropriate in that time." Ah, seems like someone tried to seduce the good doctor. A lot of people laughed when they got where this was leading. Esme though didn't look amused, and asked, "And why didn't you tell me before of this? Or however many times this has happened?" Uh-oh in trying to entertain us, the doc had gotten in trouble.

Carlisle appearing sheepish, rubbed his neck with his free hand, that wasn't being gripped in a death-grip, "I well, uh, didn't think it would matter." Esme nodded her head appearing understanding, "Huh, well, has this happened when I have been with you?" she asked, putting an emphasis on with. Carlisle bowed his head and said or at least I think he said, "Yes," Esme again nodded her head, not looking at Alice she said, "Alice, dear, Carlisle will love to help out Jazz and Emmett, don't you think?"

Alice giggled and doomed Carlisle, after apparently having a vision and saying, "Oh he will immensely enjoy it, that's a promise." Carlisle at hearing this groaned, but otherwise stayed quiet, Esme quite pleased with herself smiled, and gestured to Thalia to keep going.

****** "My year at Yancy Academy, to instruct you. We have satyrs at most schools, of course, keeping a lookout. But Grover alerted me as soon as he met you. He sensed you were something special, so I decided to come upstate. I convinced the other Latin teacher to ... ah, take a leave of absence."**

"Oh my gods, he killed him!" Jake said flabbergasted. I laughed, that certainly sounded like it.

****** I tried to remember the beginning of the school year. It seemed like so long ago, but I did have a fuzzy memory of there being another Latin teacher my first week at Yancy. Then, without explanation, he had disappeared and Mr. Brunner had taken the class.**

******"You came to Yancy just to teach me?" I asked.**

"And there is the ego," Seth said rolling his eyes, "Why of course, she will have an ego the size of Texas, she is Paul's mate." Sam said, making me and Paul growl at him. "Oooh, scary," they both said in unison. I met Paul's eyes, and we reached a silent agreement, before they finished saying scary Paul launched himself at Seth, knocking his enchiladas out of his hands, and Sam was dripping wet, and sticky from the soda I had drown him in. They were left spluttering, while the rest of us laughed, and me and Paul shared a short but passionate kiss.

****** Chiron nodded. "Honestly, I wasn't sure about you at first. We contacted your mother, let her know we were keeping an eye on you in case you were ready for Camp Half-Blood. But you still had so much to learn. Nevertheless, you made it here alive, and that's always the first test."**

****** "Grover," Mr. D said impatiently, "are you playing or not?"**

****** "Yes, sir!" Grover trembled as he took the fourth chair, though I didn't know why he should be so afraid of a pudgy little man in a tiger-print Hawaiian shirt.**

"Is that who I think it is?" Edward asked, directing his question at me, Thalia, Grover, and Juniper. Thalia looking up from the book long enough to mutter, "I don't know Edward, you might not know much about me, but mind reading is not a skill of mine." Leah was the first to burst out laughing, and they high-fived each other. Yep, a friendship was definitely there. I wonder, Leah was alone and from what Paul told me about her she was still bitter about the whole Sam imprinting on her cousin fiasco. If this friendship continued I wonder if Thalia is going to ask her to join the hunters. Looking over at them I thought, _Only time will tell._

****** "You ****____****do ********know how to play pinochle?" Mr. D eyed me suspiciously.**

****** "I'm afraid not," I said.**

****** "I'm afraid not,****____****sir********," he said.**

****** "Sir," I repeated. I was liking the camp director less and less.**

****** "Well," he told me, "it is, along with gladiator fighting and Pac-Man, **

"I love Pac-Man!" Emmett shouted.

"Dude, what video game do you not love?" Jasper asked exasperated.

Emmett seemed to think about, after a long pause, he said, "Those imagine teacher and babysitter." Does that mean, he tried to play them?

******one of the greatest games ever invented by humans. I would expect all ****____****civilized ********young ladies to know the rules."**

"Then, you know that Andie doesn't know how to play then," Jared snickered, Andromeda tried to deny it but with her mouth full it was a lost point.

****** "I'm sure the girl can learn," Chiron said.**

****** "Please," I said, "what is this place? What am I doing here? Mr. Brun-Chiron why would you go to Yancy Academy just to teach me?" **

****** Mr. D snorted. "I asked the same question." **

****** The camp director dealt the cards. Grover flinched every time one landed in his pile.**

Grover looked embarrassed at how he sounded, but he did a lot of growing up in the time he spent with Andie.

****** Chiron smiled at me sympathetically, the way he used to in Latin class, as if to let me know that no matter what my average was, ****____****I ********was his star student. He expected ****____****me ********to have the right answer.**

"And the ego grows!" Emmett boomed, Alice tried to warn him but it was too late. Seeing the panicked look Alice tried to send to Emmett, Rosalie moved from his arms just in time. One second later and she would be doused in soda, too.

****** "Andromeda," he said. "Did your mother tell you nothing?'**

****** "She said ..." I remembered her sad eyes, looking out over the sea. "She told me she was afraid to send me here, even though my father had wanted her to. She said that once I was here, I probably couldn't leave. She wanted to keep me close to her."**

****** "Typical," Mr. D said. "That's how they usually get killed. **

Paul gripped Andromeda closer, but then he realized that Andromeda was still alive, let her go a bit, but kept a grip on her.

******Young lady, are you bidding or not?"**

****** "What?" I asked.**

****** He explained, impatiently, how you bid in pinochle, and so I did.**

****** "I'm afraid there's too much to tell," Chiron said. "I'm afraid our usual orientation film won't be sufficient."**

****** "Orientation film?" I asked.**

****** "No," Chiron decided. "Well, Andromeda. You know your friend Grover is a satyr. You know-" he pointed to the horn in the shoe box- "that you have killed the Minotaur. No small feat, either, lass.**

"Wow, I didn't know you were awesome, you made it sound kind of easy." Seth said and others agreed with him. I shrugged never really classifying myself as awesome,just fit enough to survive.

**What you may not know is that great powers are at work in your life. Gods- the forces you call the Greek gods- are very much alive."**

There was an exaggerated sigh through the circle, and I couldn't help but smile, this people just brought joy to me.

****** I stared at the others around the table.**

****** I waited for somebody to yell, **___**Not! **_******But all I got was Mr. D yelling, "Oh, a royal marriage. Trick! Trick!" He cackled as he tallied up his points.**

Lucas was silently laughing to himself, _haha, cackled haha._

****** "Mr. D," Grover asked timidly, "if you're not going to eat it, could I have your Diet Coke can?"**

"So that's why when I clean up there are no cans laying around." Esme said. We all laughed at that while Grover mournfully chewed on a Sprite can.

****** "Eh? Oh, all right."**

****** Grover bit a huge shard out of the empty aluminum can and chewed it mournfully.**

****** "Wait," I told Chiron. "You're telling me there's such a thing as God."**

Carlisle seemed to be having an internal battle, and I could somewhat understand him, after all he had grown up being a preacher's son. I only hoped that with what Chiron said next will appease him somewhat.

****** "Well, now," Chiron said. "God- capital ****____****G********, God. That's a different matter altogether. We shan't deal with the metaphysical."**

****** "Metaphysical? But you were just talking about-"**

****** "Ah, gods, plural, as in, great beings that control the forces of nature and human endeavors: the immortal gods of Olympus. That's a smaller matter."**

He seemed somewhat more at ease when he heard this.

****** "Smaller?"**

****** "Yes, quite. The gods we discussed in Latin class."**

****** "Zeus," I said. "Hera. Apollo. You mean them."**

****** And there it was again, distant thunder on a cloud less day.**

"I wonder why it didn't thunder when she read it," wondered Derek.

"Maybe they just have a thing against Andie?" Quil said. I shrugged, "or maybe it's because she is reading them." Carlisle said. Too late, Seth said, "Hermes," there was a boom, Paul covered my eyes, as did all I think. When Paul took away his hand, I saw that Seth's short hair was sticking straight up.

****** "Young lady," said Mr. D, "I would really be less casual about throwing those names around, if I were you."**

****** "But they're stories," I said. "They're- myths, to explain lightning and the seasons and stuff. They're what people believed before there was science."**

****** "Science!" Mr. D scoffed. "And tell me, Andromeda Jackson"-I flinched when he said my real name, - "what will people think of your 'science' two thousand years from now?" Mr. D continued. "Hmm? They will call it primitive mumbo jumbo. That's what. Oh, I love mortals- they have absolutely no sense of perspective. They think they've come ****____****so-o-o ********far. And have they, Chiron? Look at this girl and tell me."**

"I thought we had," Carlisle mumbled. "I mean, there are cures for diseases that killed a lot of people in Ancient Greece."

****** I wasn't liking Mr. D much, but there was something about the way he called me mortal, as if... he wasn't. It was enough to put a lump in my throat, to suggest why Grover was dutifully minding his cards, chewing his soda can, and keeping his mouth shut.**

"You don't mean to say, that he, the cherub trailer dude, is a god, do you?" Leah asked Thalia incredulously. We both nodded mournfully.

****** "Andie," Chiron said, "you may choose to believe or not, but the fact is that ****____****immortal ********means immortal. Can you imagine that for a moment, never dying? Never fading? Existing, just as you are, for all time?"**

****** I was about to answer, off the top of my head, that it sounded like a pretty good deal, but the tone of Chiron's voice made me hesitate.**

****** "You mean, whether people believed in you or not," I said.**

****** "Exactly," Chiron agreed. "If you were a god, how would you like being called a myth, an old story to explain lightning? What if I told you, Andromeda Jackson, that some day people would call ****____****you ********a myth, just created to explain how little girls can get over losing their mothers?"**

"That was harsh," Paul muttered, nuzzling me, I didn't pay attention to his words, I was just happy he was beside me.

****** My heart pounded. He was trying to make me angry for some reason, but I wasn't going to let him. I said, "I wouldn't like it. But I don't believe in gods."**

****** "Oh, you'd better," Mr. D murmured. "Before one of them incinerates you."**

****** Grover said, "P-please, sir. She's just lost his mother. She's in shock."**

Esme turned toward Grover, "You are such a good friend toward her aren't you, dear?" Grover turned red at her words, and stuttered out, "Y-y-yes ma'am or at least I try to be." When he was this way he reminded me of the goat boy I knew and not the lord of the wild he was**. **

****** "A lucky thing, too," Mr. D grumbled, playing a card. "Bad enough I'm confined to this miserable job, working with girls who don't even believe."**

"It seems that he isn't the only one that is miserable," Quil muttered.

****** He waved his hand and a goblet appeared on the table, as if the sunlight had bent, momentarily, and woven the air into glass. The goblet filled itself with red wine.**

There was a murmur of appreciation and awe, I just rolled my eyes and first it might seem great, but then it just turns into a pain in the neck.

****** My jaw dropped, but Chiron hardly looked up.**

****** "Mr. D," he warned, "your restrictions."**

****** Mr. D looked at the wine and feigned surprise.**

****** "Dear me." He looked at the sky and yelled, "Old habits! Sorry!"**

"Wait, the wine, the tiger skins, its the wine dude, right?" Leah asked. The ones who knew nodded.

****** More thunder.**

At this Seth looked fearfully up at the sky.

****** Mr. D waved his hand again, and the wineglass changed into a fresh can of Diet Coke. He sighed unhappily, popped the top of the soda, and went back to his card game.**

****** Chiron winked at me. "Mr. D offended his father a while back, took a fancy to a wood nymph who had been declared off-limits."**

****** "A wood nymph,"**

"Yes, you know like your best friend's girlfriend," Juniper said snickering. "In my defense, he didn't have a girlfriend back then," I said.

**I repeated, still staring at the Diet Coke can like it was from outer space.**

"Maybe it was," said Jake.

****** "Yes," Mr. D confessed. "Father loves to punish me. The first time, Prohibition. Ghastly! Absolutely horrid ten years! The second time- well, she really was pretty, and I couldn't stay away- the second time, he sent me here. Half-Blood Hill. Summer camp for brats like you. 'Be a better influence,' he told me. 'Work with youths rather than tearing them down.' Ha! Absolutely unfair."**

"Yeah to us," murmured Thalia.

****** Mr. D sounded about six years old, like a pouting little kid.**

****** "And ..." I stammered, "your father is ..."**

**____**** "Di immortales, ********Chiron," Mr. D said. "I thought you taught this boy the basics. My father is Zeus, of course."**

****** I ran through D names from Greek mythology. Wine. The skin of a tiger. The satyrs that all seemed to work here. The way Grover cringed, as if Mr. D were his master.**

****** "You're Dionysus," I said. "The god of wine."**

"I was right!" screamed Edward, proud at being right, I hope he didn't float away with that inflated head of his.

****** Mr. D rolled his eyes. "What do they say, these days, Grover? Do the children say, 'Well, duh!'?"**

****** "Y-yes, Mr. D."**

****** "Then, well, duh! Andie Jackson. Did you think I was Aphrodite, perhaps?"**

There was a burst of laughter filled with annoyance at the old wine dude.

****** "You're a god."**

****** "Yes, child."**

****** "A god. You."**

"Kelp head! You just have to seek danger, huh?" Thalia exasperatedly. I smiled sheepishly at her and shrugged.

****** He turned to look at me straight on, and I saw a kind of purplish fire in his eyes, a hint that this whiny, plump little man was only showing me the tiniest bit of his true nature. I saw visions of grape vines choking unbelievers to death, drunken warriors insane with battle lust, sailors screaming as their hands turned to flippers, their faces elongating into dolphin snouts. I knew that if I pushed him, Mr. D would show me worse things. He would plant a disease in my brain that would leave me wearing a strait-jacket in a rubber room for the rest of my life.**

"huh, no wonder Andie, is seems so crazy at times," Jasper snickered, while I pouted.

******"Would you like to test me, child?" he said quietly.**

****** "No. No, sir."**

"Well, at least you seem to show some life perseverance," murmured Thalia.

****** The fire died a little. He turned back to his card game. "I believe I win."**

****** "Not quite, Mr. D," Chiron said. He set down a straight, tallied the points, and said, "The game goes to me."**

****** I thought Mr. D was going to vaporize Chiron right out of his wheelchair, but he just sighed through his nose, as if he were used to being beaten by the Latin teacher. He got up, and Grover rose, too. **

******"I'm tired," Mr. D said. "I believe I'll take a nap before the sing-along tonight. But first, Grover, we need to talk, ****____****again, ********about your less-than-perfect performance on this assignment." **

****** Grover's face beaded with sweat. "Y-yes, sir." **

****** Mr. D turned to me. "Cabin eleven, Andie Jackson. And mind your manners."**

"What manners?" Jared again snickered, though he shut up once he saw the glare Andromeda gave him, and remembered Quil soaked in soda.

****** He swept into the farmhouse, Grover following miserably.**

****** "Will Grover be okay?" I asked Chiron.**

****** Chiron nodded, though he looked a bit troubled. "Old Dionysus isn't really mad. He just hates his job. He's been ... ah, grounded, I guess you would say, and he can't stand waiting another century before he's allowed to go back to Olympus."**

****** "Mount Olympus," I said. "You're telling me there really is a palace there?"**

****** "Well now, there's Mount Olympus in Greece. And then there's the home of the gods, the convergence point of their powers, which did indeed used to be on Mount Olympus. It's still called Mount Olympus, out of respect to the old ways, but the palace moves, Andie, just as the ********gods do."**

"Wait, so he is saying they moved here to the U.S?" asked Paul aloud. He knew the gods existed, Andromeda was proof enough, he just didn't know that they moved from Greece to here.

****** "You mean the Greek gods are here? Like ... in ****____****America********?"**

****** "Well, certainly. The gods move with the heart of the West."**

"Dude, so how come you didn't meet them before, you know since you said you came from the old west," Emmett asked Jasper. Jasper seemed baffled by his question, he mulled over if he should answer him, but he thought better of it and instead ignored him.

****** "The what?"**

****** "Come now, Percy. What you call 'Western civilization.' Do you think it's just an abstract concept? No, it's a living force. A collective consciousness that has burned bright for thousands of years. The gods are part of it. You might even say they are the source of it, or at least, they are tied so tightly to it that they couldn't possibly fade, not unless all of Western civilization were obliterated. The fire started in Greece. Then, as you well know- or as I hope you know, since you passed my course- the heart of the fire moved to Rome, and so did the gods. Oh, different names, perhaps- Jupiter for Zeus, Venus for Aphrodite, and so on- but the same forces, the same gods."**

At this point Carlisle and Edward got out little notebooks, and started to write what they had learned. No doubt they were going to discuss this at home.

****** "And then they died."**

****** "Died? No. Did the West die? The gods simply moved, to Germany, to France, to Spain, for a while. Wherever the flame was brightest, the gods were there. They spent several centuries in England. All you need to do is look at the architecture. People do not forget the gods. Every place they've ruled, for the last three thousand years, you can see them in paintings, in statues, on the most important buildings. And yes, Andie, of course they are now in your United States. Look at your symbol, the eagle of Zeus. Look at the statue of Prometheus in Rockefeller Center, the Greek facades of your government buildings in Washington. I defy you to find any American city where the Olympians are not prominently displayed in multiple places. Like it or not- and believe me, plenty of people weren't very fond of Rome,either- America is now the heart of the flame. It is the great power of the West. And so Olympus is here. And we are here."**

****** It was all too much, especially the fact that ****____****I ********seemed to be included in Chiron's ****____****we, ********as if I were part of some club.**

"That reminds me of what I used to think the pack was, though I called it a cult," mentioned Quil. Jake and Embry agreed, while Sam looked a little put out about what they thought about him at first.

****** "Who are you, Chiron? Who ... who am I?"**

"And there is her philosophical mind," Rosalie said.

****** Chiron smiled. He shifted his weight as if he were going to get up out of his wheelchair, but I knew that was impossible. He was paralyzed from the waist down.**

****** "Who are you?" he mused. "Well, that's the question we all want answered, isn't it? But for now, we should get you a bunk in cabin eleven. There will be new friends to 'meet. And plenty of time for lessons tomorrow. Besides, there will be s'mores at the campfire tonight, and I simply adore chocolate."**

There was a chorus of agreement, all of them came from the La Push gang.

******And then he did rise from his wheelchair. But there was something odd about the way he did it. His blanket fell away from his legs, but the legs didn't move. His waist kept getting longer, rising above his belt. At first, I thought he was wearing very long, white velvet underwear,but as he kept rising out of the chair, taller than any man, I realized that the velvet underwear wasn't underwear; it was the front of an animal, muscle and sinew under coarse white fur. And the wheelchair wasn't a chair. It was some kind of container, an enormous box on wheels, and it must've been magic, because there's no way it could've held all of him. A leg came out, long and knobby-kneed, with a huge polished hoof. Then another front leg, then hindquarters, and then the box was empty, nothing but a metal shell with a couple of fake human legs attached.**

And that was the cue for Sam to shriek again, I admit it I laughed at him.

******I stared at the horse who had just sprung from the wheelchair: a huge white stallion. But where its neck should be was the upper body of my Latin teacher, smoothly grafted to the horse's trunk.**

"Dude, what if your dad, can do that, and you are secretly a satyr," Quil said sounding awed. Jake was quick to deny it, "Nah, my dad isn't that cool, and I don't have hooves." When no one was looking he and Grover shared a look, both making the international sign of shh, with the pointer finger in front of the lips.

******"What a relief," the centaur said. "I'd been cooped up in there so long, my fetlocks had fallen asleep. **

Emmett, Andie, and all of the wolves laughed, while the rest looked exasperatedly at them, finally Juniper snapped and said, "You know, it doesn't mean what you think it is." Andromeda broke of mid-laughter, "Really, I thought it was the joint between the cannon bone and the pastern." she said sounding confused. At this the pack and Emmett stopped and looked at Juniper nodding. Juniper not understanding, why they had laughed then, face palmed.

******Now, come, Andie Jackson. Let's meet the other campers. **

"That's the end," Thalia announced, relieved, if things got weirder she would probably loose it. Andromeda and her imprint left after saying their goodbyes, Thalia was going to go with them but then Leah asked her to come over to her house and she accepted. She had accepted because Leah showed potential to be a hunter and she wanted to convince her to join the hunt. Unfortunately, she didn't know that Leah was not going to join the hunt. That another half-blood was going to fall from the sky.

**I hope you liked it, I already have the next two chapters on my mind, now who sincerely thought it was Thalia? Who do you think is coming? Also, is there anyone interested to help me with the next chapters? You know what with the whole Sean thing? If you do tell me in your reviews! Oh, and tell me your methods, to get over blocks. By the way aren't y'all excited that the Sea of Monsters is coming out? I am! I want to go see the premier! Hope it is good, better than last time, which it probably will be, since Annabeth is blonde! Yay!**


End file.
